Busted
by Carlalalita
Summary: Continuation of Movie Night: After a night of games & sex, the guardians are caught, now having to deal with their parents' ire. Rated M for a reason! Will/Matt, Taranee/Nigel, Hay/Eric, Cornelia/Peter, Irma/Caleb
1. Under Her Roof

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind.....**

* * *

******Okay for the patient & dedicated few, the continuation of Movie Night begins here. Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Under Her Roof

Will's POV, Saturday Morning

It had been such a great night. We were all happily relaxing and eating pizza. When mom came home unexpectedly. Let's just say it wasn't hard to guess what had been going on...the place hadn't aired out yet.

As soon as she had walked in, I knew her trip had not gone well. Her dark eggplant colored pants suit was ruffled and wrinkled. Her normally shiny, wavy hair hung wet and limp about her face, her eyes were dark and she didn't have on speck of makeup She looked like she'd had a bucket of water poured on her then been kicked off a moving bus. When she came into the apartment, dragging her huge bag and two days earlier than expected, she already had an unhappy look on her face as hergazeswepttheroom.

She was pissed...to say the least, kicking everyone out and calling the other parents before they could get home. To make sure that everyone knew about 'the situation'.

Irma and Caleb were the last to walk out the door. As it closed my mom leaned on the frame and shook her head at me. Her only words at the time, "Go to your room, I can't talk to you right now."

I felt my stomach sink lower than my knees and slunk into my room. I ended up staring at the ceiling most of the night because of my fears of the morning...additionally I was pretty tired and sore from everything Matt and I had done. All that combined to keep me awake until after four-thirty, then somehow managed to finally fall into a fit-filled sleep, trapped in dreams full of horrible shrieking crones.

When my mom got up and went into the kitchen to make her morning coffee, I wasn't awake yet. But she thought I was.

"Will, I know you're up so stop pretending to be asleep and get in here." Her voice rasped over the sound of the coffee pot.

I was still groggy and her voice barely cut through the fog in my head, to pull me slowly awake.

"Will!" she yelled, growing impatient with me, "You have one minute to get in here!"

My response was automatic, something instinctual in my brain made me move faster than I would have thought possible without conscious thought. My body rolled from the bed and I covered the distance from my room to the kitchen before I could open my eyes.

In the kitchen, I tried and failed to open my eyes, it was too bright. It felt like it was burning my retinas out. I sank into a chair, with my head in my hands and waited for my mind to tell my body it was awake. The cool thing about being so tired and sleepy was I realized while sitting there, I didn't have the needed energy or brain power to care how much she yelled.

Or so I thought.

"I trusted you," she started, her voice almost calm, but not quite. "I trusted and you and look what you go and do! What in the world were you thinking Will? Is this what you do every time I leave? Is this the real you? Cause I don't know you right now."

Tiredly, I shook my head 'no', but remained silent.

"Don't just sit there, young lady! Answer me...explain yourself, say something!" Her tone was edged with ice, something she usually reserved for my dad.

I wondered if there was anything I could say or do to not push her over the edge. Her ire was just barely contained beneath the surface, like a mine field ready to explode. With what she'd walked into it was probably a lost cause, but I had to try to explain.

I lifted my head and gave her my most pleading look and began, "Mom, I didn't mean to break your trust-"

She cut me off before I even had a chance to begin, "Oh that's good, 'cause it's not just broken its crumbled to bits. You've totally betrayed what I thought we had."

"I've been dating Matt for more than two years! I love him, I truly love him! Why is that a betrayal of your trust? Aren't relationships supposed t grow and deepen? Why are you trying to treat me like an infant?"

"I am not treating you like an infant, you're just too young to be having sex! ...I just knew Irma was a going to be a bad influence on you!"

Whoa, that one took my breath away...now she's blaming my friends? I could feel my temper starting to rise, it just wasn't fair, she conveniently overlooks the lies she's told me about her and Mr. Collins.

"Mom that's so not fair, you can't blame Irma for my choice! I have my own mind! Heck, Matt's been wanting sex for more than a year, but I waited until I was ready."

"See that's just my point: YOU'RE. NOT. READY! You're a sixteen year old girl, who wants to do what her friends are doing and you're not ready for those kinds of decisions or consequences.

"Oh! So you really want to blame my friends! Make them bad influences...well what about you and Mr. Collins? You don't see your influence on me? At least Irma and Caleb are married!"

My mom stared at me momentarily dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open. She knows it still bothers me how she lied to me about seeing him in the beginning and even now she's still seeing him but pretends they're not having sex – yeah right.

Angry beyond my ability to control, I kept going...she started it and I'm not backing down.

"Oh, come on mom, I see his 'happy walk' in school after your '_longer_' dates so I'm not buying the line about it being so innocent and friendly. Not unless you mean friends with benefits...So what kind of influence are you? You lie to me constantly and you're sleeping with your '_friend_'...it looks like I'm just doing what I see you doing," I taunted.

I never saw the hand that landed on my jaw, but long after the stars in my eyes cleared, the throbbing pain stayed. Now I knew how Taranee had felt the time her mother slapped her over Nigel. Something beyond trust was broken with that hit - beyond the physical pain was a greater deeper pain that began to grow inside me as I sat there in shock.

My mom stared at me and through clenched teeth said, "I am your mother...don't you ever talk to me like that again! And as long as you live under my roof, you will do as I say! I am an adult, in an adult relationship – you are not! If that boy knocks you up or gives you some disease, I'm the one who has to handle it! I am responsible for you not the other way around."

"Now this conversation is over! You are grounded until I say otherwise, that means school and straight home, no visitors, no cell phone. As part of your punishment no more extra curricular activities, I'll be dropping you off and picking you up from school. Also, I don't want you spending time with those girls anymore and you are through seeing that boy. Actually you're through seeing any boys until I feel I can trust you. And at this point I don't see that happening before you go to college."

"What about my Guardian duties? Our responsibilities to Earth and Meridian."

With a hard, steely look and a snide tone to her voice, she taunted me this time, "You should have thought about that before you made your choices last night."

I opened my mouth to object, but she glared at me with something close to murder in her eyes. "Don't push me Will," she ground out. "You can do this my way or I'll ship you off to a year-round boarding school for your last two years of high school."

I closed my mouth, turned and left the room. I'd never seen her so mad...but I'd never been this mad either. I knew two things for sure as I stalked into my bedroom: first, she was wrong if she thought this was over and second, her rules all hinged on my living under her roof.

This was a time to be patient, to be smart, I need a plan.

******

* * *

**

Will's planning something... Check out the other Busted stories, each guardian gets her own story that ties them together.

******Please review! Cheers!**

**9/07/2007 2:00pm**


	2. Telling the Truth

* * *

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind.....**

******

* * *

**

Busted #2 – Hay Lin

******Chapter 2: Telling the Truth**

******Eric's POV, Friday Night**

It had been such a great night. We were all happily relaxing and eating pizza. When Will's mom came home unexpectedly. Let's just say it wasn't hard to guess what had been going on...the place hadn't aired out yet.

She was pissed...to say the least, kicking us all out and calling our parents before we could get home. To make sure that everyone knew about 'the situation'. I was not looking forward to getting home, we were busted, no doubt...

At least Hay and I could honestly say we hadn't had sex. Not that I didn't desperately want to take her, but she wasn't ready...so I'd wait. Hopefully it won't go too badly for us. The others...man, I don't know what their going to do.

We arrived at the Silver Dragon, Hay's parents were in the restaurant waiting for us. Even though I hadn't done anything, I felt my stomach fall as we went to face them and tell them the truth. Worse case scenario we get in trouble for being their, but at least they'll respect us for making our own decisions. Best case scenario would be that they listened and believed us quickly and we get off scott-free. Opening the door, I knew that even in my fondest dreams the best case wasn't going to happen, I just hoped for something less than the worst case.

Hay's parents and grandmother sat at a table close to the door, all clad in robes and slippers. Mr. Lin's short haircut looked really spiky and tussled like he'd been asleep. They didn't look happy but they did not start yelling immediately, that's what my parents would do.

With nothing but stern looks they pulled Hay and I to seats at the table. Silence reigned for tense moments after we sat, waiting for her parents to speak. Finally Yan Lin, spoke up, "We got a distressing call from Will's mother...is what she said true?"

"No!" Hay and I said at the same time.

"Grandma, we were just kissing. We weren't even in the room with the others so we didn't see what they were doing."

Hay's dad looked sternly at me, "Eric is this true?"

"Yes sir, we watched a movie, played a game and kissed for a while. When we stopped kissing the others had had pizza delivered, while we ate the pizza, Mrs Vandom came home. But Hay and I definitely did not have sex. For the record sir, I'm a virgin."

A grateful sigh escaped both her parents. Yan Lin patted Hay's hand, saying, "That's my girl, follow your own heart and mind."

"So are you telling me Susan is wrong?" asked Mr. Lin.

"Well..." began Hay.

"No sir. I know for a fact Nigel and Taranee had sex, and Irma and Caleb – because they told me. As I said we were alone...making out, they came and told us about pizza. But since you asked if _we_ had sex, I really didn't know what Mrs. Vandom told you."

I hoped my point blank honesty would count for something, it was really uncomfortable talking to my girlfriend's parents about sex. For the record, I don't plan to ever discuss my sex life with them again – whether I have one or not.

"I told you she was hysterical and wrong, I know Hay Lin and so should you...after all she's your daughter. Now it's getting late, we should let Eric head home," Yan Lin summarized and closed the discussion.

With a grateful glance to the former guardian, I got up from the table following the actions of the adults. Hay bounced over and kissed her parents and grandmother on the cheek, "Thank you for listening and believing me. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have your trust."

With one sentence, Hay managed to re-affirm the relationship with her family. It was not a tense moment as Mr. Lin walked me to the door and said good night, lightly patting my shoulder.

"Thank you Eric," he said.

Struck by the need to be totally honest I turned back to him and confessed, "Don't thank me sir, I'm crazy about your daughter – she's made it clear she's not ready for sex, so we're not having sex. But I'm still a guy, more importantly, I'm the guy that's been in love with Hay Lin since the day I met her two years ago. You need to know that one day it's going to happen. So don't thank me now, because you probably won't like me much then."

"I've known since the day she was born that someday a guy would take her away. She can't be my innocent little girl forever – I want her to find love and happiness. And I was a sixteen year-old boy too, I understand how a beautiful girl can affect you. But I was thanking you for being man enough to stand beside her, protect her and respect her desires. Yeah, I expect that day is getting real close...but just don't rush it okay?"

He patted my shoulder again and I walked out heading home to deal with my parents.

From behind me, Mr. Lin called out, "Oh yeah, I'll give your folks a call and straighten things out."

I turned and waved, "Thank you sir, good night."

So it was the best case scenario after all – who would have guessed?

* * *

**Hay Lin is in motion toward her destiny...How will she be changed? Check out the other Busted stories, each guardian gets her own story that ties them together.**

**Cheers!**

**9/7/2009 2:15pm**


	3. A New Fight

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind.....**

* * *

******Busted #3 – Taranee **

******Chapter 3: A New Fight**

******Taranee's POV, Flashback to Friday Night**

It had been such a great night. We were all happily relaxing and eating pizza. When Will's mom came home unexpectedly. Let's just say it wasn't hard to guess what had been going on...the place hadn't aired out yet.

She was pissed...to say the least, kicking us all out and calling our parents before we could get home. To make sure that everyone knew about 'the situation'. I was not looking forward to getting home, we were busted, no doubt...

It was spring, the weather was warm and the evening was beautiful and clear just made for lovers to go out strolling. That's what we were now, we'd finally made love. Everything had been so right now, Nigel had told me he loved me. He said it after the first time we came. I hadn't expected him to say it but I believed him, like me he's really quiet, when he says something he means it. Nigel and I walked in silence after Peter veered off to make sure Corny got home. We were both quiet dreading what awaited us at our separate homes.

Nigel reached out and quietly took my hand, it felt warm and strong. Only Will and Matt have been together longer than us...why had we waited so long to do this? I've known that I love him for more than a year, but I was scared of letting myself go...scared of trusting him with all of me. Now that I had, the moment was tense and scary not because of our feelings but because our parents were about to tear everything apart.

The small act of holding my hand meant the world to me, he comforted me as best he could, unsure as I was about the new rules in our relationship. As we reached the corner of my street, I stopped staring at my feet not wanting to go on, I had already seen the light shining brightly on my porch. My parents were waiting for me. I cast a slow shy look up into Nigel's eyes, hoping to find the words to beg him to not give up on us, no matter what happened tonight. As I opened my mouth to speak, Nigel gently placed a finger to my lips. Even that small touch made my heart pound.

"Taranee, I meant what I said: 'I love you.' I know your parents have never liked me and think I'm no good...this will probably be just what they need to try to break us up...but I'll fight for you, I don't want give you up. That is I hope you don't us to end either." His words seared my heart and soul, I'd never felt such passion. I'd never thought any boy would be willing to fight for me, especially against my parents. Tears began to roll down my face, demanding to sanctify the moment. Nigel placed a tender kiss to my lips, then doting softly along my cheeks, kissing away each tear. He pulled back to look me in the eye and await my answer, his thumb rubbing tenderly down the edge of my jaw.

"I love you Nigel. I've loved you for a long time and I don't think there'd be anything left of me without you," I said through sobs, "please...please don't let this be the end of us. I'll find a way. Somehow, no matter what they say or do, I know I want to always be with you."

Nigel pulled me to his chest in an embrace, releasing a deep breath, I hadn't known he was holding. "Me too, Taranee. I want that too. Somehow. Irma and Caleb worked it out, so I know we can too. But whatever it takes...I'll do it."

It already felt so right to be in his arms, the feel of his hard muscles around me. I was numbed the fear of our future, I could only nod into his chest, focusing on memorizing his feel, his strength, his scent and the sound of his voice - wanting to fill my senses with him to strengthen me for the battle to come.

"Taranee Cook! You come home right now!" my mother's shrill voice rang out, shattering the evening peace.

Nigel released me and I turned to see my parents standing on the porch. Even from a distance I could see the very unhappy looks on their faces. I started to turn and head home, but Nigel pulled me back and planted a kiss solidly on my lips.

"Young lady, get in this house!" my dad bellowed.

As he released me, Nigel managed a small smile, "Whether they like it or not...I'm going to make you mine."

I'm going to hold him to that promise.

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon**

_'Grounded'_. Stuck in my room, I had nothing but my temper to keep me company as I paced about my room like a caged tiger. I flopped onto my bed, moving the wrong way a little too quickly, '_God, I'm sore!_'. But even sore I had to smile remembering the night before. I didn't focus on how the night ended with my parents yelling at me and punishing me, but I kept remembering the look in Nigel's eyes as he dragged me into Will's room. And just like that my thoughts turned to the ache in my core.

I hadn't showered yet, so with every breath I took, I could still smell Nigel on my skin. My body remembered every touch and stroke. Even though it was hours ago, I could still feel the fever of having him inside me, and my inner walls ached to be full again.

I sat back up to go to the bathroom, I was almost too sore to walk. I waddled gently there and back, my need for relief greater than my soreness. Lucky me, I'm trapped at home and my mom has ordered me to break up with my boyfriend. Every time I thought about Nigel, I could feel my clit throb and my pussy spasm, I was miserable. How could I be this sore and still horny for more?

My mind slipped back to the memory of lying beneath Nigel, the feel of his fingers stroking my pussy lips just before he pierced me with his dick. As I thought about the feel of his hard heat sliding into me opening me, spreading me for himself, I felt my stomach clinch and my sore pussy ache for attention. It was impossible to not slide my fingers along my skin and down to my heated core.

I got back up, opened my window then walked to my bed and pulled off my panties, then I sat on the floor, my back to the bed, pulling my night shirt up and out of the way. Pulling my knees up and spreading my legs wide to let to cool air reach my heated core. Just sitting there letting the breeze blow on my uncovered skin, both soothed and tormented me.

God, I ached...remembering Nigel's fingers inside me, rubbing my clit. As my body throbbed, I slid my fingers slowly along my inner thigh...it felt so good. But I still needed more. My caress drifted towards my pussy, hovering over my button for only a moment before my need engulfed me. Imitating Nigel's fingers, I stroked gently along my slit. My breath caught as I touched the hard nub and I felt my pussy spasm. I trailed my finger down into the moisture that had seeped out of my body, my skin tingled as the tip of my finger slid across it, only to push down and into my wet heat. But the need in my clit drew me back and I again stroked it lightly and almost screamed at the feelings that shot through me.

How could anything feel so good? All this time my mom's been telling me that good girls don't let boys go all the way and that they don't touch themselves. But with my stomach quivering and my knees shaking, I don't want to be a good girl – I want to cum again and feel my body explode.

Each stroke made my stomach clinch and I could feel my excitement build, drawing closer to the feeling I had last night with Nigel inside me. I felt my juices run down my skin and gather on the throw rug beneath me. I panted with each building spasm, I ached being empty and moved my other hand to insert two fingers into my wet slit. As my digits slid past my swollen lips, I cried out from the intense feeling of pleasure it brought. Once inside, I clinched around my fingers as I slowly began pumping them in and out, imagining Nigel's dick.

The sensations did not go as deep as Nigel and I still ached to be filled more, but with the rubbing of my clit I knew I would come soon. The soft, slow strokes on my button became needier, harder, faster as I closed my eyes, waiting for the explosion of pleasure to take me over. Resting my head against the bed, hearing the sounds of my pussy slosh as I worked it and slid my pointer finger back in again.

"Mmm," I moaned feeling my orgasm start. I teased the feelings out feeling the tickle on my inner walls as I wiggled

"OH MY GOD!! Taranee Cook! What do you think you're doing?! Stop that RIGHT NOW!"

My eyes opened quickly to find my mother standing over me, staring at me aghast as I stuffed a two fingers into my pussy. Shocked, I pulled my hands away and tried to quickly pull my knees together. My fingers were wet and drippy with my juice and I didn't know what to do with them or the evidence of what I was doing.

"Mom!"What do you say when your mom catches you masturbating?

"Don't you 'mom' me! We've talked about this kind of behavior and you know that good girls do not do that – not in my house! I knew it was a bad idea to let you date that hoodlum!"

From bad to worse.

My mom stalked back and forth in front of me, continuously yelling about how horrible and bad I was. I sat there and fumbled to close my legs, and pull down my nightshirt, I was embarrassed beyond words and had no clue what to say. My mom had burst into my room and invaded my privacy and the worst thing about the whole stinking sitch...she was yelling at me like it was my fault.

"...just like some whore...unacceptable...never again..." my shocked brain could only pick out part of what she was yelling. But even the little snippets hurt like sharp daggers. Big tears clouded my eyes and quickly rolled free to my checks...how could she do this to me?

When she saw my tears, she stopped her pacing and ranting, coldly stared at me and said, "Those crocodile tears won't help you young lady, this is the last straw!! He's ruined you!! I'll see him locked up in juvenile detention for statutory rape!

"Mom no! Please don't do that," I heard myself, my first reaction to protect Nigel. I couldn't believe my ears! Suddenly the worst part of my day was not her walking in on me, but the very real threat to my boyfriend.

"Ha! You think you can save him...its too late for that." My mom sort of clucked her tongue at me and rolled her eyes, "You should have thought about the consequences before you began acting like a dog in heat!

Ignoring the jib at me, I said in a desperate voice, "Don't threaten him...Nigel didn't do anything wrong, I made my own choices."

"Don't you take that tone with to me...I'm your mother," she hissed.

My mom was conveniently dismissing me as a stupid kid, refusing to listen or give an inch...it was her way or no way. I jumped to my feet, crossing quickly to stand right in front of her, this time I wasn't begging...wasn't asking...I was telling her...

"I don't care! You leave him alone or else!" I all but spat out. I could feel heat rising up from my toes...the faint smell of smoke filled my nose.

My mom's eyes grew wide as she stared at me, neither of us backing down, but she saw my commitment and knew that she did not want to push me to show her just what 'or else' could mean with my powers.

Seeing her momentary weakness, I stepped forward, my hands, curled into fists at my side, were now visibly smoking as I told her as darkly as possible, "And get out of my room!"

She backed up from me suddenly, going around me quickly and slamming the door as she left, her final words before the door closed: "You just wait until your father gets home – this isn't over yet!

I let out the breath I had been holding...I wasn't sure I really could back up my spoken and implied threats and it scared me to death that we had come to this.

In some weird and really small way, I think this was a victory. For once it was my way, not hers. But I had no idea what I would do when my dad got home – then it would be two of them against me.

As quick as the heat had risen, it left. I was so tired and alone, as I plopped down onto my bed, I almost didn't hear the light scrapping sound at my veranda door. I looked up to see Nigel standing on the patio, gently rubbing a coin on the frame trying to get my attention. I jumped up and quietly opened the door, ushering him in and throwing myself into his arms.

Nigel pulled my to him, his fingers wrapped around my neck and waist as he held me tight. I started to cry at the feel of his caring touch. "Shh, I know...I heard it all. Come on Taranee, it'll be okay."

I lifted my face from his chest, his t-shirt wet from my tears and looked into his face, "But...but...she's going to..."

A fresh wave of anguish washed over me and I could do nothing but sob again. Nigel, pulled me over the bed and sat me down. Then he got up going to my desk, he took the chair and placed it under the door, effectively blocking it so my mom could not barge back in...he really had seen everything.

Coming back to my bed, Nigel sat with his back against the headboard and pulled me into his lap. He pulled me tight against him, gently stroking my hair and back, letting me cry.

* * *

**So the scene is set for Taranee. Things are going to get tense and a lot's going to change.**

**Cheers!**

**9/07/2009 2:22pm**


	4. What Dreams May Come True

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind.....**

* * *

******Busted #4 – Cornelia **

******Chapter 4: What Dreams May Come True**

******Cornelia's POV, Sunday Morning**

It had been such a great night. We were all happily relaxing and eating pizza. When Will's mom came home unexpectedly. Let's just say it wasn't hard to guess what had been going on...the place hadn't aired out yet.

She was pissed...to say the least, kicking us all out and calling our parents before we could get home. To make sure that everyone knew about 'the situation'. I was not looking forward to getting home, we were busted, no doubt...

But what did that mean to my parents? There's just no way to tell...they could be really pissed about being embarrassed by the gossip or they could totally ignore it. My parents knew I was sexually active, it wasn't a secret. Thanks to them I had an extensive stash of condoms, gel and toys. All they really ever wanted was for me to be 'discrete', so depending on how much of a snit Susan had, it may not be a problem.

Peter walked with me, his brow creased with tension. "Don't fret so much, I'm sure I can handle my parents," I told him hoping to lessen his concerns.

"Hmm, oh...that's great. I'm pretty sure I can handle my parents too. I feel really bad for T though. My mom has some harsh thoughts about Nigel and how Taranee should act.

"Okay buster," I chided, "focus here!" pointing to myself. "This still counts as afterglow and I will not play second fiddle to your attention after the GREAT service I gave tonight."

Peter smiled, "Prima donna to the last aren't you?"

"Darn right and I deserve it." I replied while giving him my best hair flip.

Peter swept me into his arms pressing my back to his chest, to nibble on my ear and neck, "Yes you are," he said as he stopped to rub his face in my hair. After a moment, he grew serious and turned me to face him. "So we're okay right? I didn't mean to push you so fast...don't get me wrong the sex was great tonight, but I had planned to take it slower."

The ache between my legs was a pleasurable pain that made it easy to tell him truthfully, "We're good. It's okay we went sort of fast – especially if that's not all you're interested in..." I felt my voice drop a little on its own.

He didn't miss the slight change. Peter's hand cupped my chin, pulling my gaze back to his, "Did someone hurt you?"

I tried to turn away, my personal shame and memories flooding back. I really like Peter, how could I ever tell him the truth? He'd be off to 'less used' pastures in a heartbeat. But his hand pulled me back to him.

"Cornelia, tell me."

"Um, Um, please don't ask me that. Please."

"You can trust me," Peter intoned holding me captive in his embrace and gaze.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just not proud of myself...I am a slut. There I said it! Are you happy now? I said the word, you can leave me in good conscience. You don't need me as a girlfriend, I'm just a slutty blond." I said the hateful words, feeling self-hate and disgust in the pit of my stomach, knowing the thing I've done. My voice broken and sobbing...I had hoped for a new beginning only to be dragged back down by my bitter memories.

"What are you talking about? Why would I leave you? Stop calling yourself a slut, its just not true."

"Yes it is! I was Caleb's girlfriend and I was cheating on him with you, but that wasn't enough, I had to be stupid and flirt with Kyle Sommers too. So friggin' stupid he takes my virginity and walks away telling me what a good whore I am." The pain filled my chest, each breath hurt...why did he want to know this, why hadn't he just left well enough alone. I backed away from him wrapping my arms around myself, looking at the ground unable to face him.

"I mean you might as well know, he fucked me doggy style beneath the bleachers, then he left me naked and hurting, walking away having got what he needed. That's why I'm a dirty slut." I shook with the admission.

Peter was silent, I imagined he was thinking how he could quickly get away. It hurt to bad have it drag on so I gave him an easy out, "Just go okay. It's alright, I can get home. Oh...and you don't have to call, I understand."

I turned and started the last few blocks to my apartment building alone. The sobs wouldn't stop but I made my body move, step after step. There was no way I was staying there to see the look in his eyes.

"Cornelia!"

"Go away!!"

"Cornelia..." this time the voice was closer, softer.

"Don't do this."

"I knew about the Kyle thing...he's too chicken shit to not to brag. I told him awhile ago I'd beat him to a pulp if I heard he told anyone else. What I didn't know was that he hurt you."

Peter's arms slide around me again, halting my slow steps and pressing me to his chest once again. It felt warm and safe and only made me cry harder. There was no way I could look at him, along with my shame, I was sure my face was red and swollen and I needed to blow my nose.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I fooled around with you while you dated Caleb? I realized a while ago that I wanted you and he didn't deserve you. I wanted to take you from him. But he never rose to the bait. But I was always grateful for any part of your life. I don't care about anything before us. But you trying to break up with me over a pencil-dick like Kyle, that's just not going to happen. One day when we've got time, I'll tell you all the girls I've been with. There a LOT, cause I gave up my cherry at thirteen. So you've been with one other guy, I don't care and it doesn't make you a slut."

With no care for the front of his jacket, Peter gently turned me in his arms, until my face was buried in his chest, wet face and all. Like rain all the hurt and fear gushed out as deep sobs shook me in his arms, this time bringing healing like I'd never known. I wasn't sinking anymore, Peter was holding me up safe and sound.

Just like that I found a real boyfriend. One that wanted me as much as I wanted him.

Things were not supposed to work this way. Not for me, at least. Peter knew my secrets: Kyle, Meridian and the Guardians, but how did he fit in?

"Hey Blondie, let's get you home. Oh and I plan on seeing you tomorrow and every day after that. So if you want to get rid of me you need to tell me just that...don't try to scare me off with other stuff...just be honest with me."

Peter pressed a kiss into my forehead and slid his hands down my butt, giving it a quick squeeze before-

"Oof" And that was the end of that dream. And the start of my Monday.

"Cornelia!" Lillian whined staring down at me wearing her Pretty Pretty Princess pajamas, "Mom says you have to get up!"

"Aghh, ok, ok, I'm up! Now get off me!" Doesn't everyone want to wake up with a hyperactive eight-year old pouncing on their stomach? Lillian climbed down and shuffled out of my room, her fluffy bunny slippers making a swoosh-swoosh sound on the hardwood.

I don't want to get up or go to school tomorrow...after this weekend, I just want to stay in bed, under the covers until I'm eighteen and don't have to listen to parents again. Actually, my parents aren't too bad, I think they're pretty reasonable, but Mrs. Cook and Susan make are absolutely maddening!

Theresa, Taranee's mom, not only called my parents on Friday night before I got home, but she called back twice yesterday just to rant at my parents and tell them how bad an influence I am on Taranee and Peter. She even threatened to involve Child Protective Services if they couldn't 'control' me and keep me away from her 'confused' babies.

Like its my fault Taranee had sex! Don't even get me started on Peter...he so wasn't a virgin when we started dating, heck he told me he lost his virginity at thirteen. That was almost friggin' five years ago! But she keeps calling and ranting - the woman really needs to be sedated because she's not dealing with reality.

I mean Peter's almost eighteen and a senior in high school - can she really keep us apart? I mean, I don't know if this is love...I mean the forever kind, you know like till death do you part or Mr and Mrs., but I want the chance to find out.

But its not just Peter, I don't want to lose...I don't want to be torn apart from my very best friends. We've bee through so much, its great to have friends that accept and love you no matter what. There's one thing I'm sure of...I'm part of something that's not supposed to end.

Monday Morning

I rolled out of bed, my first thought: _'Thank god, that after today we only have two more days of school_'.

Well if I have to be miserable, at least I can look fabulous. I just got a new pair of Matisse "Kiwi" toe ring sandals in the most perfect shade of cotton candy pink. If I can't feel fun and flirty I can look it.

To go with my sandals I pulled out a short pink skirt with a ruffle flounce up the side and a tan shirt that hung off one shoulder, pulling together my complete cute look. Once my hair was brushed and shiny, I at least looked like I was ready to take on the world and win.

Look out Peter, I look good enough to eat...

Heading down stairs, I grabbed a yogurt and juice avoiding making eye contact with either of my parents. Even though they both had stood up for me to Susan and Theresa, there was no mistaking the looks on their when I got home on Friday. Something between us changed, I don't know what yet but I can feel it...and I don't think I want to know what it is.

At least Lillian had been asleep when I got home, for her nothing had changed. But my parents had tried too hard to not talk about 'it' when I got home. Saturday we had tried to make a little conversation, but didn't even bother trying to talk on Sunday. They just let me loll around the house in peace, all of us too afraid to speak.

But most of all, I resented that in addition to my too quiet home, I couldn't talk to or see my boyfriend and two of my best friends. Like me, Hay Lin, Eric, Irma and Caleb weren't in grounded or in trouble...understandable seeing as Irma and Caleb are married and pregnant and since Hay Lin and Eric didn't have sex.

I'm not in trouble because, my parents pride themselves on being 'open-minded', they had put me on the pill while I was dating Caleb. It was hard enough sitting through their talks about being sexually aware when I wasn't sexually active...now that I'm not a virgin, its even harder to talk about...who wants to tell their parents that not only have they had traditional sex, but they've also been eaten out by their boyfriend and had him gone down on you?

Some things are best left unsaid.

After I finished my food it was time to go to school, so I headed back to my room to get my books, a quick glance at my computer told me Peter had found a way to contact me - an IM was waiting for me, it read:

"Me & T grounded - no calls, no u, Nig, Guardians"

I replied, "huh?"

"talk at lunch,k?"

So it wasn't much, but he had found a way to communicate with me and we had a plan. I'm so going to be late for first period, but it was totally worth it.

Peter just may be a keeper...but don't quote me on that...yet. My dream has to mean something right?...Can he accept my secrets? How can he accept and still want me?

******

* * *

**

Cornelia's path isn't easy or clear. She's more than she thought and about to find out destiny's a bitch doing what it deems, not what we want.

******Cheers!**

******9/07/2009 2:37pm**


	5. Monday Morning

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #5: Monday Morning**

******Will's POV**

True to her word, my mom had delivered me school this morning, making me wait in the car until it was time to go inside. She was making sure I had as little time as possible to be with the other Guardians.

I sat in the passenger seat and silently fumed. Sunday had been horrible, I stayed in my room only leaving it to eat or go to the bathroom. I was trapped in the apartment with her, neither of us talking or looking at the other during meals. No phone meant no contact with the outside world, so I didn't know what happened to the girls when they got home...but I knew we were all in the same boat, pretty much.

What are we going to do if Meridian gets attacked? What am I thinking, I know its only a matter of time before Cedric or Phobos return...they never give up. What about Earth? We have enemies here too. If all our parents try to force us to break up, we're screwed. I can't let that happen...my responsibilities are too important.

Suddenly this wasn't just about me and Matt. There was so much more at risk.

The bell rang and kids started t move towards the door, I looked at my mom and she nodded. Finally permitted, I opened the door and started inside, trying not to look too obvious as I scanned for the other Guardians while still within my mother's sights.

Finally inside the building, I relaxed and hurried to our lockers. Cornelia and Irma were already there. No sign of Taranee or Hay Lin yet. But just seeing two of my friends made me feel tons better. As I walked up to my friends, I continued to scan for Matt, worried about the wrath he had faced with his parents...maybe they pulled him out of Sheffield or worse sent him to military school. Suddenly my mind was full of horrible possibilities, and being phoneless I had no way of knowing what really had happened.

I could feel tears starting to fill my eyes, just as Corny and Irma wrapped me in a group hug.

"Shh, it's okay," Irma soothed.

"Yeah, don't cry...our parents are nowhere near as tough as Nerissa, we can take 'em," joked Cornelia.

I sniffled and ran a hand across my eyes, nodding my agreement, "Where's Caleb? What about Taranee and Hay Lin? The guys?

"Okay," Cornelia began to dish, "here's what you've missed. Hay Lin, Eric, Caleb, Irma, and me are not grounded. But Taranee, Peter, Matt and Nigel are in the dog house."

Irma added, "Like you, we haven't been able to talk to Nigel and Matt, so Caleb went to catch up with them before class."

"Peter IM'd me again before school and told me that he and Taranee are grounded but would meet us at lunch."

"Okay, so the plan is we meet at lunch?," I summarized.

"Yep," Corny replied and began dragging me off to first period.

* * *

******Will's planning something... Check out the other Busted stories, each guardian gets her own story that ties them together.**

******Please review! Cheers! **


	6. Uh Oh!

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #6: Uh Oh**

******Irma's POV, Monday Morning**

As Ms. Arness stood at the board and began to drone through the daily review, I mentally counted the hours until Saturday. Saturday! Wow, what a big day! Nothing about how Caleb and I got together flowed like I would have expected. I mean, we're already married...but Saturday, I get to walk down the aisle in a long white, beautiful gown in what should be a storybook wedding ceremony.

The only things standing between us and that blissful event are: one more day of school, four sets of irate parents, two grounded bridesmaids, the occasional twinge of morning sickness and the total possibility of an invasion at any time from Meridian.

With all this going on, how am I supposed to focus on final reviews? I mean, we won't even be having a test on the stuff we covered yesterday or today. I could totally be using this time to get ready for the wedding.

Hmm, I wonder if I spoke to the Principal if I could get out of coming to classes tomorrow and Wednesday...

Maybe then I could focus on getting my friends to my wedding.

* * *

"Ugh, meatloaf! How can we get leftovers on the last full week of school?" groused Hay Lin as she read the lunch menu.

Behind her, Taranee moved oblivious to the warning that Hay Lin offered. Of all of us, Taranee is the having the hardest time – she rarely fights with or stands up to her mom. If it's true that opposites do attract, then that explains why Taranee and Will are best friends. For as much as Taranee gives in to her mother's wishes, Will fights for her own will. Susan and Teresa presented a united front in keeping Will and Taranee apart for the last four days – each blaming the other for having an out-of-control child. Without Will, Taranee had absolutely no outlet from her misery at home.

"Hey Babe, scoot," Caleb said as he gently patted my butt, edging me forward in the line. Coming out my out of my thoughts, I returned to the present and moved forward before complaints could fly about me holding up the food line.

I looked back at Caleb, flashing him a quick smile for the love tap. Now that it's common knowledge, that we're married, he's become more open with the physical shows of affection. When we're together he's not ashamed to hold my hand or place his hand on my hip. And I have to admit it's nice to be able to steal kisses and not care what anyone thinks.

I felt my face heat with embarrassment as I remembered the start of second period. Like normal Caleb walked me to class, but before leaving Caleb pulled me to him for a good-bye kiss that was a lot more than a peck. Mr. Logan walked into the room and loudly told us to stop the public displays of affection. We both heard the order, but Caleb would not be rushed. He continued the kiss until he was satisfied, then released me. As he headed to the door, Caleb told the teacher over his shoulder, "Dude don't tell me how to make love to my wife and I won't tell you how to make love to yours."

I didn't know whether to faint with desire or hide from the looks that remark got us both.

"Babe...you there?" Caleb's voice cut through my clouds of memory, bringing me back to the lunchroom, just in time to turn towards the table my friends were seated at, all wearing sullen looks.

"Well I guess you heard I'm grounded and I won't be able to come to the wedding on Saturday."

I glanced around the table and could see that the situation was pretty much the same for Peter, Taranee, Will and Matt. This bad situation just got worse, 'cause I just lost half of my wedding party.

If this keeps up, I'm going to get grumpy.

* * *

******Cheers!**


	7. Power Is More Power

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #7: Power is More Power**

******Will's POV, Monday Lunchtime**

At lunch we all agreed, we're screwed. I'd never seen Taranee so angry...even after two days, flames were still popping in her eyes. With both me and her grounded the team could never be at full power, and our parents knew it. Since we brought all the parents in on our Meridian/Guardian secrets, there's no way we can pull any of our old schemes...plus my mom and Taranee's didn't want us anywhere near the other girls.

Our parents could do want no villain so far could - destroy the Guardians. And it's all my fault...all of this started because we were at my house, caught by my mom, because I started having (and greatly enjoying) sex.

What the heck am I going to do? What are we going to do?

I shook my head and leaned over to Matt's shoulder. He responded with a lit peck on my forehead...a small act that meant so much. Why can't my mom see what he means to me? Why can't she see that what we have is real? The last two days without him have made me realize that I can' live without him.

I took a slow breath forcing myself to sift through my chaotic thoughts. Then in a calm tone, I asked everyone, "Okay what do we know? I think we can beat this if we just use our strengths and our strength is that the Guardians are an unbeatable team."

"Hey don't forget us!" Nigel piped in with a grin, "We need a cool group name too, like the 'guyians'.

A group groan escaped as we all agreed that Nigel's 'Guyian' suggestions was just too corny for words, but he was right about one thing: the Guardians were even stronger than ever because of Matt, Eric, Nigel and Peter.

"OMG!" Cornelia's face lit up with devilish glee and we all turned to stare at her. We could only wonder what was bouncing around in her head.

Cornelia continued in an excited whisper trying to keep the conversation private, "You guys I just realized something...we never told the 'rents about our secondary powers only about our elemental ones!"

"Yeah, so what?" Irma asked.

"Well just think about it...if knowledge is power, then power is even more power."

Okay, I just stared at her and pondered just how deep her blond roots went as I said, "Um, Corny that really doesn't make any sense."

"You guys can totally use your powers to get out your homes...I mean Will just think what your mom would have to do if her car broke down – she couldn't bring you to school. She'd have to let you go and come on your own – cause you know she's not going to walk with you. So voila! You have your freedom back."

I felt a surge of hope because Cornelia was soooo right! I took a moment to ponder what Cornelia had said about me and my mom. Quickly a plan began to evolve in my head – being able to got to school on my own was just the beginning. Not only could we handle our own parents, but with some planning and work we could even handle Nigel and Matt's parents!

I looked at Cornelia nodding my understanding. But around the table, our friends were still doubtful. Seeing their faces, Cornelia continued.

Turning with a spectacular smile, she said to Taranee, "Taranee, just think with your telepathy and invisibility, your mom doesn't have a hope!"

I saw the light go on in Taranee's eyes, because she was always 'the good girl' she had never considered using her powers to rebel...heck even attack our family members that want to separate us. Realization began to move through our group.

* * *

As we spent the next half hour building a strategic attack plan, aimed at the disgruntled parents, I made a mental note to never severely piss of my kids, especially if they have powers.

First, as a team we began to identify our own parent's weaknesses and our strengths. Then we defined a brilliant manipulative plan that relied heavily on our secondary powers and our ability to become invisible. We figured we could cause our parents so much unexplained trouble that they'd be too busy to torment us.

We made plans for each set of parents. For me the plan was to first target my mom's car – by using my ability to communicate with appliances and electronics, it would be no problem to convince it to pretend to break down. Because the failure would be false there'd be no way she could get the problem fixed quickly as Burt (the car's name) would just keep moving what was failing. Then Taranee would use her telepathy on Mr. Collins to cause her relationship grief.

Next we'd free Taranee. To do this, we decided to go a little darker, starting with a pest invasion – courtesy of me and Cornelia – guaranteed to get Mrs. Cook out of the house and keep her too preoccupied to care where Taranee was or what she was doing. But getting Taranee out of th house wasn't our only goal. Irma and Taranee would use their telepathic and mind control powers to 'gently' work the idea of prosecuting Nigel out of her head.

Once Taranee and I were free then the group would be at full power to better deal with Nigel and Matt's parents. Since they had no idea about how 'special' we are, there would be no need to handle them gently – we planned to use our mental powers full force to make them forget and readily accept Will and Taranee.

Our plan was good and it promised some justly due retribution to our parents. Now the only challenge was to make it all happen before Saturday, so that Irma's wedding isn't ruined.

Yeah, we can do it. I mean come on. We're Guardians. We have wings.

* * *

******Will's planning something... Check out the other Busted stories, each guardian gets her own story that ties them together.**

******Please review! Cheers!**


	8. New Rules

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #8: New Rules**

**Caleb's POV, Monday Just Before the End of Lunch**

The plan was set and everyone seemed a lot calmer, Will and Taranee wore smiles for the first time today. We had hope and it looked like things could get back to normal – or at least normal for us.

The girls got up do to their group bathroom visit. What is it with girls and going to the bathroom together? Do they really hate to go by themselves? As a guy, solo is the only way to go...

As the five headed out the door, Nigel asked, "Hey Caleb, how did you know that Irma was the one?"

Without thinking or hesitating, I answered, "That's easy: the first time I saw her. I loved her right away but it was not any one thing that I could put my finger on. It was just lots of small things: her skin, her hair, her sense of humor...until I realized it was everything. I love everything about her."

"Then how'd you end up with Cornelia?"

That question was not as easy to answer, for starters I'm not real proud of myself for that decision. To make it even worse, Nigel was asking this question in front of Peter, the guy I'm pretty sure feels Cornelia is the only one for him.

"Short answer: I made a stupid choice because I didn't think Irma would ever notice me. But no matter how I tried to make it work with Cornelia or tried to go on without Irma, I was miserable. And I made them both miserable too."

I thought it was over, things seemed to go back to normal, as we waited for the girls to come back. Peter folded up a paper football, Eric yawned, and I glanced at the door. When Nigel spoke up again.

"I think I know how you feel, 'cause something in my gut tells me Taranee the one for me. The only one for me."

That got all of our attention, especially Peter's. It was just a few weeks ago that Nigel was too afraid to hold Taranee's hand when Peter was around. Now he had just confessed his true feelings right in front of Peter.

"So what are you going to do now that you know that man?" Peter asked, as both a big brother and a guy in love.

"I don't know exactly," Nigel said with conviction, looking Peter directly in the eye, "but I'm not going to let anyone separate me from her, not even Judge Cook."

I don't think I've ever seen Nigel so serious about anything before.

"Ok..." Eric said, he looked a little uncomfortable or at least left out. Hay Lin was the only one of the girls that was still holding on to her virginity.

I think even Peter noticed it because he tried to change the subject and asked, "So what's pregnant sex like?"

With a smile, I replied, "HOT. Plus she's extra horny."

"Hmm, almost sounds like its worth it."

"Peter, man with Irma...it's totally worth it. I guess it's really different for you guys here on Earth. But I'm from Meridian. All my life I've watch people grow up, find a mate then start a life with that person. We aren't held back by age like it is here. When a guy is ready for a wife, he takes one. As simple as that."

"For me normal is wanting a family, wanting to feel my child growing inside the woman I love. I'm just glad Irma could understand and accept me. It's awesome to want the same things. I was trying so hard to suck it up and be okay with her taking that 'morning-after pill' but I was miserable when I thought that she might not want to carry my child."

I think I was smiling like an idiot because the guys were just staring at me like I was insane. I think I may have shared too much. How could they understand me? Things are so different here. But that doesn't matter to me and Irma.

Suddenly I couldn't stop smiling and didn't care if I looked like a smiling fool, cause right then I was struck with one thought: I know exactly what we'll be doing when we get home from school.

* * *

**Taranee's POV, The Girl's Restroom**

We sort of hung around until there was no one in the room but us five. It's sort of become our habit so that we don't have people overhearing our 'sensitive' conversations. Especially here at school...there's more drama than on daytime TV.

As Ali Barton walked out the door, I worked on my courage. I just had to ask!

"Hey Irma, can I ask you a sort of personal question?"

Irma was heading for a stall but called out over her shoulder, "Sure Taranee, anything."

"Um, do you feel any different since you've had sex?"

Hay Lin was brushing her hair at the mirror beside me. I tried not to look at her as I said the words, but I couldn't miss the way her eyes became large and round when she heard my question.

From inside the stall, Irma was slow to answer – either because she was busy or embarrassed by my question – I don't know which.

"Actually," her voice sort of floated over the stall, "yeah, pretty much I'm horny all the time."

Cornelia came out of her stall with a big smile and agreed, "Yeah I know, me too."

"Wow, that's funny," Will said as she looked from Cornelia to me, "because I am soooo horny too. It seems like all I can think about. Too bad my mom is determined to make me a nun."

Irma came out of the stall and I guessed she noticed I hadn't said anything since my original question. She sort of focused on me as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"So is that what you wanted to know?"

"Well," I stumbled, "yeah...it's just that since last Friday, I sort of...well ache."

"Oh my gosh, Taranee, did he hurt you?" Hay Lin asked in a tight worried voice.

"Oh no, not that kind of ache...I'm not in pain or anything. I just really want to do it again."

Irma finished drying her hands then came over and gave me a quick hug.

"Man, I don't know what I'd do if my parents had tried to separate me and Caleb," she said as she let me go. "This must be unbearable for you."

It felt like I might cry, so I bit my lip to help fight the tears and somehow managed a small nod.

Then the words just burst from me like they had a mind of their own.

"It's just that...that...my mom keeps telling me I such a whore." I felt tears slowly escape as I said the words. "It just hurts so much what she keeps saying, I mean, I'm not a bad person just because I had sex am I?

I just let my pent up feeling roll free and continued telling my best friends how conflicted I felt.

"I really love Nigel and I can't forget how it felt to be with him, his voice, his touch...just a thousand little things that keep telling me my mom has to be wrong."

I was pleading with my friends to confirm that my my was wrong. I needed to hear it from someone outside my head. I needed to hear it aloud to combat all the ugly things my mom had said.

The other girls surrounded me with a group hug.

It was Irma that spoke first. Lately, she's been taking the lead a lot because of her experiences with Caleb.

"Aw, Taranee," she drawled as she hugged me again, "there's nothing wrong with how you feel about Nigel or about you wanting to express that physically."

"Yeah, Nee I mean think about it...your mom isn't giving up sex with your dad is she? She needs to accept that your feelings are the same as hers for your dad." Leave it to Cornelia to point out the obvious. Thank goodness she had a point as she continued on, "Your mom has control issues and just wants you to stay a little girl forever. Or at least until she gives you permission to grow up and date the perfect guy. But I think you've already found the perfect guy, so your mom needs to accept it."

"Um, I agree with Cornelia," Hay Lin piped in. "Don't take this the wrong way Taranee, but in the whole three years I've known you, your mom has always been way too controlling. I mean she still picks all your clothes!"

Will and Irma just nodded their agreement.

"Okay," I asked, as I tried to dry my face, "so my feelings are not a bad thing. But am I acting like a whore? I mean should I have been able to hold out like Hay Lin? I mean I'm nowhere near as bold and out going as Irma or Cornelia."

Irma and Corny looked surprised by my comment. I quickly tried to clarify.

"I just mean, I'm the shy quiet one. People don't expect or accept it when I act bold or daring. You guys are the only people that do that for me. Everyone else expects me to be "Taranee -the-good-girl'. When you guys decide you're going to do something unexpected, you know how to speak your mind and make people accept it. I don't."

"Okay, just for the record and forever more going forward, let me clarify!" Hay Lin voice and wind powers filled the room. We all turned startled into silence by her sudden outburst.

"None of us is bad and definitely none of us are whores! And yes I know I'm the only one that hasn't had sex but that will change someday and when it does I refuse to go through this again! You are my best friends and you have beautiful hearts and giving souls. You all...we all love our boyfriends and I don't think a single one of us is so young and naïve anymore that we would take our relationships or actions lightly. We're more than the average 16-yr old high schoolers, we're Guardians. Somehow I get the feeling we were never meant to play by everyone else's rules. So let's make up new ones. Rules that apply to us and our live and forget everyone else."

"You know, I think she has a point," Cornelia said with a smirk. "I'm definitely up for a new definition, cause I've been called a slut too many times too. And I don't want to spend my life living down mistakes."

Will looked thoughtful obviously thinking about her mom, as she nodded and said, "Yeah, we need...no deserve new rules!"

"Okay so from this day forward, we all agree that no one can call us whores or tell us we're wrong about what we feel for the guys – right?" Will said in her best pep talk voice.

"Right!" we all agreed in unison.

We shared one more group hug then marched out of the restroom and back to the cafeteria. It was good to know that they understood and I wasn't the only one that felt like a part of their soul was missing. I love Nigel, but I think I need him even more than that – he's a part of me.

We made it back to the lunch room with about five minutes left to till we had our next class. I was so relieved after talking with the girls I forgot to wash my face and get rid of the evidence of tears. I never thought Nigel would take one look at me and knew something had been wrong.

He stood up grabbed my bag then pulled me to the side of the door. And in a whisper asked what was wrong. I tried telling him that nothing was wrong, but he knew that wasn't the truth. So about the third time he asked I confessed everything I had been feeling and how rotten it all made me feel. Then I even confessed how horny I had been/was.

"Taranee, why didn't you tell me how you were feeling right away?" Nigel asked as he stroked of my braid.

"I... I don't know," I could feel the blush grow across my face like wildfire, because I had just admitted not only how I felt but my physical need for him.

Then the bell rang. Our friends were walking towards us so we could all head back to class. That's when I felt Nigel grab my hand and tug me towards the music hall.

I followed quietly, wondering where he wanted to go. We turned down two of the sub halls and suddenly we were alone in an empty hall.

Only then did I stop and ask, "Nigel, where are we going? We have to get to class?" I was okay with sneaking off to find a little privacy for a quick smooch, but we were going to be late if we went any farther.

Nigel's response was to keep pulling my hand as he lead me down the hall. He looked over his shoulder to ask, "Have you ever seen the Cello room?"

* * *

******Cheers!**


	9. The Cello Room

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

**Busted 9: The Cello Room**

Nigel's POV

Taranee is just so cute and innocent. I love the look on her face when I asked her if she'd ever seen the Cello Room.

The Cello Room is one of four practice closets behind the music hall. They really are just closets. Each one has a built in bench, wall mounted music stand and a full length mirror facing th bench so students could see their fingerwork as they practiced. As an added bonus the rooms are soundproof.

The Cello Room is just a little larger than the other three practice rooms to accommodate the larger instrument comfortably.

When I pulled Taranee into the room, put my books on the bench and closed the door - the light came on. One thing about the practice rooms: the lights are controlled by motion sensors. So just breathing is enough to make the lights come on. You could never be in one of the practice rooms in the dark – not unless there was a power failure and the backup generators failed too.

"Um, Nigel, this is nice and all but it's so far away to come just to sneak a few kisses."

I looked her in the eyes, I need her to understand my intentions – and sneaking a few kisses was not it.

As my lips touched hers I think she got the idea because she sort of squealed, "Oh!" against my mouth.

Taranee is not only a thinker, but when she gets nervous she's also a talker. It's really cute. And it's really fun, cause I enjoy kissing her until she can't think clear enough to talk. And right now I'm going to do more than kiss her senseless.

I moved the strap of her bag off her shoulder so that her books hit the floor.

"Nigel! My books.."

My bookworm girlfriend was still thinking about going back to classes – but I wasn't. She didn't get to finish her sentence as our kiss took over again.

It felt good to press my body to hers and feel her heat. I've been just as needy as she has since Friday. This is our chance to ease both of our aches.

God she makes me hot! We'd just started kissing, but it felt like my balls were going to explode if I wasn't inside her soon.

I kept kissing her but moved my hands to unbuckle and unzip my pants. My pants dropped towards the floor and it only took a quick tug to set my dick free.

"Oh, god, Taranee," I moaned into her kiss as my hands moved under her skirt. It was a short skirt, not too tight so it was easy to pull it up and pin in in place between us by pressing my body back against hers. The only thing that separated us now was her panties. There was no way I was going to let her go long enough to pull them down, so I used my finger to grab the crotch and pull them to the side.

When my finger rubbed across her mound, I could feel her shiver. We both needed this badly. And not just on a physical level, but somehow since Friday night, it just felt like a part of me is missing. Now that I've got her in my arms, I know that my only chance to be whole is if I'm with her.

I move my hips forward and used my free hand to rub my dick along her slit, she was so hot and wet. I wiggled the head as I aimed for her hole.

"Mmm, Nigel!" Taranee squirmed against me as she breathed, "Don't...we need to use protection."

It took a second for her words to sink into my brain, thinking when I was this close to heaven was really hard. It took every ounce of my concentration to just stand still and not sink into her.

"We need to stop, my mom's already so mad," Taranee panted her head buried in the hollow of my neck, "she's threatening to send you to juvenile hall now but if I get pregnant, she'll really make it happen."

My legs started to shake and my balls felt like they were on fire. But all I could do was stand there with my dick in hand, pressed against Taranee, trying to catch my breath.

It took a few seconds before I could speak, but I finally was able to ask her, "Do you really want me to stop?"

I felt her make a small nod against my shoulder. That small movement tore my heart to pieces.

I took a few deep breaths, then pulled back enough until I could see the top of her head. "Taranee, look at me."

She lifted her head and gazed at me with eyes full of longing and pain.

"Do...do...do you love me?"

Taranee buried her face against my shoulder again and I heard her mumble, "Yes! I love you so much!"

"Good, cause I love you too. More than I can say. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do! How can you ask me that? Especially right here, right now..."

"I want to know why you're afraid to be with me now. You weren't afraid Friday, you took the same risk then. Heck, you could be pregnant now for all we know...cause that's how it happened with Caleb and Irma."

"That was a mistake," Taranee stumbled, "hopefully a one-time mistake. But what has that got to do with right now?"

Hearing her words made my blood boil, I pressed my for head to hers and said in heavy whisper, "No it wasn't a mistake! You can't tell me you didn't consider the risk, you're not the kind of girl that just ignores risk or danger."

Taranee tried to turn her face to the side so that I couldn't look into her eye, so that I couldn't see the truth inside her. But I was not letting go and I was not giving up. I brought my hand up to her chin until I could trace the edge of her jaw and gently turn her face back until we were looking each other in the eye again. Then I started over.

"You loved me and trusted me enough to take the risk. And I think we both know why, because you know that what we have is more than just a boyfriend-girlfriend thing. I totally understand how Caleb feels about Irma, cause that's how I feel about you. If its possible I think I love you more than Caleb could ever love Irma."

I watched slow silent tears roll down Taranee's cheek. As I kissed them away, I could feel her body relax against mine.

"I love you Taranee. The thought of making a baby with you doesn't scare me, because I plan on being with you for the rest of my life. I think that's why you weren't scared on Friday...you know that no matter what your mother says or does, I'm not going anywhere. I know I'm not Caleb – I'm no big brave hero and I don't have a home on another world to take you to when times get tough here. And I know that I'm not Matt – I don't have bad ass powers to fight with and demand your mother's respect. But I am smart and I love you, I'll do whatever I have to be with you...to stay with you."

It caught me off guard when Taranee lifted her head and gave me a mind-numbing kiss. But I was really surprised when she gently pushed me back and said "Sit down."

Ok, so I guess its time to really talk about things. I started to bend down to pick up my pants, but Taranee said, "Leave them off."

I took a step back and sat bare-assed on the bench, cock pointing up and out as I watched Taranee unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Her panties followed the skirt. Then she pulled her top off and wiggled out of her bra. And now I was staring at a very naked, very beautiful Taranee.

She really knows how to keep me guessing.

Then she stepped forward, leaving her shoes behind then put one knee on the bench and straddled me as she grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled. Now we were both pretty much naked – as long as you don't count my jeans and shorts at my ankles.

Taranee wrapped her arms around my shoulders and slowly slide her body down my bare chest. It only took a second for my cock to get the message that we were back in business. I felt it spring up as her pussy heat got closer to my crotch.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, I didn't want any regrets between us, "Cause I can always pull out before I come."

Taranee kissed me,shook her head, then said, "Nope, don't hold back...I don't want to start our forever with either of us holding back."

I couldn't help grinning as she continued sliding the front of her body against mine. Our bodies were perfectly lined up, my cock sat right at her door – if she came down any farther or I shifted even an inch, I'd be inside her.

I put my hands on her hips and pulled her down on my waiting rod. God it was heaven to be back inside her, feeling surrounded by her wet, warm pussy. She started squeezing my cock as soon as I started in. With every inch I slide inside her, I felt her tremble.

I used my hands to continue to guide her down, to take more of me. Taranee closed her eyes and bite her lip as I filled her more and more.

"Taranee," I said as I licked first her left then her right nipple, "tell me how it feels...tell me...what you want."

"Umm," she mumbled still biting her lip. I wiggled my hips and watched her eyes spring open with surprise as she exclaimed, "Oh!"

"Did you like that?" I whispered into her ear.

Words seemed to escape her, as she only nodded while looking me in the eye. She sort of hesitated, sitting with more than half of me inside her. Then she moaned, "God it feels so full."

"Don't stop. Take all of me."

I was almost all the way inside her and my cock was begging for more. I needed in soon so I could fuck her.

Taranee sort of wiggle her hips, the swirling sensation on my cock made me lose control and I thrust up and in. I just closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the wall, loving the feeling of completeness inside her. I could feel her trying to lift up.

"No babe, stay still for a minute, let me feel you...please." I pleaded as I wrapped my arms around her, snuggling her to my chest and stopping her from rising off my cock.

Pressed against me I could feel her body tremble non stop. I heard her begin to pant and felt her having small spasms around my cock.

I opened my eyes and watched her: sitting on my cock, eyes closed and again biting her lip. Her chest was rising and falling fast like she couldn't catch her breath.

"Are you ok?"

When she opened her eyes and answered, "Oh god. You're so deep inside me it hurts. I-I-I can't believe anything could hurt so much and feel so good at the same time."

Man, I guess sex is not the same for girls as for guys. Cause all I feel is heaven. I don't want Taranee to hurt and I definitely don't want to hurt her. I plan on spending my life making love to her, I really want her to enjoy our fucking. I mean she's really tight down there, aren't all girls at first? But from everything I've heard its supposed to get better.

"It hurts?" I asked genuinely concerned. "Do you want me to pull out?"

Taranee shook her head no, but added, "I just don't think I can do it in this position."

"Oh...oh," I suddenly realized she'd have to do all the work sitting on top of me. And if she's in pain there's no chance she be able to ride me. "Wrap your arms and legs around me Taranee, I'm going to move us onto the bench. I 'll put you on bottom."

Taranee did as I asked. I put one hand under her rear and one hand on the bench as I lifted us both and twisted to the side. Then I gently laid Taranee back until she was on the bench.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she got comfortable on her back. She nodded with a smile. I was still inside her but even I could feel a difference in the pressure with the change in position.

I lifted up on my elbows long enough to kick off my shoes then my pants...I didn't need them right now and they only got in the way.

As I settled back down, pressing my body fully against Taranee's, I heard the bell ring signaling the end of fourth period. I rocked my hips back then into her as the sound died out. Taranee moaned and I could tell it was pure pleasure this time.

As I pulled back again kissed along her jaw and said, "Taranee, I think we're going to be in here for a while."

As I slide back into her hot wet pus, I could feel her start to tremble again, her legs still wrapped around my back. This is going to be sooooo good, I know she's going to come soon. Just hope I can hold on until she's ready, cause I feel like I'm about to explode now.

I captured her lips in a deep kiss as I pushed back into her. With each rock of my hips I could feel her accepting me. The feeling of our shared heat as we moved together made my balls draw tighter. Our motions together were so perfect.

"Oh god, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Taranee squealed then pushed her hips forward and I felt her tighten around me. The added pressure was all it took to make me explode inside her. She gripped me tightly as I pumped against her, pushing in more and more of my seed.

She held me tight as I slammed into her one last time, my balls completely empty with that last push. All throughout our shared orgasm, our lips never parted. I ate at her tongue hungrily, needing all of her at once.

I could feel the tightness in my balls start to slowly loosen as I relaxed against Taranee and pulled back enough to take a breath and look into her eyes.

Taranee's hand slid up my spine to rest on the back of my head, her fingers weaving themselves through my hair. She wiggled her hips against me and smiled.

"Again?" she asked impishly.

I could feel my cock stiffen when she asked. I looked into her eyes and thought how beautiful and perfect she was. I must be the luckiest guy in the world.

I may not be a hero like Caleb or a magical warrior like Matt. But I could give Taranee everything thing I have.

I would make her mine. Mark her as mine. So that everyone would know she belongs to me and with me forever. I began to ride her hips back and forth again, I could feel my balls begin to swell again, preparing another load of baby gravy.

I replied, "Oh yeah!"

* * *

******Cheers!**


	10. Nigel vs the Gang

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #10: ********Nigel vs the Gang**

**Taranee's POV**

Oh. My. God.

Nigel made me come four times before he just sort of collapsed against me. I was still panting trying to catch my breath as his chest pressed fully against my boobs and he rested his head at my shoulder.

It felt so good, the way our bodies fit together – even the way our sweat mixed together was awesome. No one could have ever convinced me that rubbing my sweaty body against someone else's sweat body could feel so good and not just icky.

As I slid my hands up his back and held Nigel to me, it felt...it...it felt like he was mine...like he was always meant to be mine.

I believe this can't be wrong.

* * *

It took us a while to get dressed but we were ready and opened the door just as the bell ending sixth period rang. We walked out holding hands, heading to our last class.

"Woohoo! Nigel my man, I didn't think you had it in you!"

From behind us came a leering voice I knew only too well and really wished wasn't here.

"No, no Uriah, its not in him its in ha! Ha ha!"

Laughter rang out as they enjoyed just how funny they thought they were. I looked over my shoulder to see Uriah, Kurt and Clubber slapping high fives and laughing at their jokes.

Nigel stopped then slowly turned and asked in a deep, almost threatening voice, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Dude what do you mean? I'm the one that told you about what a great place this to ditch," his former friend and gang leader responded with a leering look at me. He continued, "But I have to say, when you started dating 'Teacher's Pet', I never thought you get in between her legs! Nice job!"

I felt my face turning red, as he put his hand on his crotch and asked, "Hey Taranee, how about you let me get some? I mean Nigel owes me so he won't mind sharing."

I was so grossed out as he started walking towards us, unbuckling his belt. Nigel pulled my hand and stepped in front of me. And I swear that I saw fire in his eyes.

"Back of Uriah!" Nigel said in a genuine growl, "And never talk to her like that again. Taranee is now, forever and always OFF LIMITS!"

"Whoa, guys look at this! He gets a little pussy and all of a sudden Nigel thinks he's got game!"

Clubber joined in adding, "Yeah, he's forgot where he came from...but don't worry we haven't forgot. Nigel you're just like us...no matter how you try to impress her mom. You'll always be one of us."

"Yeah, isn't that the reason you brought her here to fuck her? We told you about this place and its potential long before Taranee would give you the time of day."

"I'm nothing like you guys and we have nothing in common anymore, that was a long time ago," Nigel said, still holding my hand. I could feel the tension in his grip.

"Let's go Taranee, just ignore them."

"Yeah you can walk away, but we'll make sure everybody know what you and 'Little-Miss-Perfect' were doing in there. Then everyone will know she's not the pure princess she and her friends act like prancing around here like they own the place."

"Yeah," Kurt added, "we should have known that of Irma was giving it up to Caleb the rest of her friends were just as easy. But don't worry Taranee you guys will be real popular once we spread the word."

"Yeah just one question, do you and your girls give blow jobs too?"

Nigel dropped my hand, turned and stalked towards Kurt. He'd had enough. I could tell from the way he moved he was going to hit him. If this turned into a fight Nigel didn't stand a chance against Uriah, Kurt and Clubber.

I needed to do something to get us out of here without him getting hurt. Where Uriah and his gang used to just be annoying when we were in middle school, they'd graduated to dangerous in their constant torment of others. They were juvenile delinquents in the truest sense of the word and if backed in a corner, there's just no telling what they'll do.

"Nigel, let's just leave," I pleaded as I grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the hall. I could feel him starting to calm down, then he turned back towards me.

Before we could take two steps, the bell rang and Kurt called out, "Yeah Nig, you better go before your girly-friend gets pissed and cuts you off."

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. No pussy for you Nig-gee-wy-gee," Uriah chimed in, taunting, "but then Taranee's gonna need someone to take care of her needs. Don't worry we'll take good care of her."

"Yeah, I don't mind sloppy seconds," Clubber added in a voice that made my skin crawl.

It was too late for me to stop him, Nigel turned and flew into Clubber, knocking him to the floor with shoulder tackle followed quickly by a fist to the jaw. It happened so quickly I couldn't believe my eyes. But as I watched Nigel get up and round on Kurt, I sent out an urgent telepathic call to the other guardians.

How could I use my powers to stop this before Nigel was hurt and still keep my secret?

As Nigel's fist to Kurt's gut was followed by a knee to the groin, I saw Uriah grab one of the mike stands and start towards Nigel. With all my might, I focused on Uriah's mind with one thought: "STOP!"

I guess I don't know my own strength because Nigel did just that, he froze in his tracks his eyes glassy and vacant.

I turned back to Nigel and Kurt to see Nigel's rage was still flowing. Nigel had beat him down to the floor and sat astride him, pummeling Kurt's face non-stop. A few feet away Clubber was slowly getting up looking from the battling duo to the frozen Uriah, unsure what to do or who needed his help the most.

Then Clubber made up his mind, obviously deciding Uriah was not in danger, and lunged towards Nigel.

It worked before so I focused on Clubber and thought again "STOP!" It didn't have quite the same effect on Clubber, instead of freezing in place, he sort of stumbled but kept moving only much slower. Splitting my concentration had another affect I hadn't counted on, Uriah started to move again, shaking his head like he needed to clear his thoughts.

Panic gripped me, my head pounded from the desperate use of my mental powers and all the while Nigel was so focused on Kurt he had no idea Clubber was lumbering towards him. Even worse, Uriah is the really crazy one and I wasn't sure I could stop him again. If Uriah got completely free of my compulsion I knew Nigel would get hurt.

"Taranee!"

"Taranee! Where are you?"

I heard my friends voices and for the first time since Nigel dove to attack, I found my voice and yelled, "Over here!"

It seemed like time stopped, even though it was only seconds, but I could here the footsteps of my friends approaching. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw two blurs race by me and tackle the slow moving Clubber, taking him down with a loud bang.

Uriah looked at me through cloudy eyes as realization slowly dawned. He took one step in my direction. I felt big hands grab my shoulders and pull me backwards. I could feel myself stumble only to be caught in the very familiar embrace of my friends as they circled around me.

The hands that had pulled me back, turned out to be Peter's. He never stopped moving after he got me back. He stepped forward, his fist poised and aiming straight for Uriah's face. A loud crunch rang through the air as he made contact with Uriah's nose. We all watched Uriah's head snap back then he crumbled to his knees. I was pretty sure my brother had broken his nose.

Suddenly it registered to me...everything was going to be alright. I turned to see how Nigel was doing, only to find Eric pulling him off a well beaten Kurt. Nigel was fine.

Clubber had been tackled by Caleb and Matt and let's just say they had him under control. For such a big guy I never would have thought he could cry like such a baby. But I have to admit I'd probably cry too. Matt and Caleb each held a limb, Matt had Clubber's left arm, Caleb had his right foot – both at angles that didn't look normal or comfortable.

"Okay, little sis, what's going on here?"

* * *

******Cheers!**


	11. So Sue Me

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

**SPECIAL WARNING: ROUGH LANGUAGE USED IN THE BEGINNING (I felt it was important to represent Uriah, rather colorfully – my apologies if I offend.)**

**If you are offended by bad language skip to the second second divider line.**

* * *

******Busted #11: So Sue Me**

******Taranee's POV**

"Okay, little sis, what's going on here?"

"Ugh! You fucking broke my nose!" Uriah screamed before I could answer Peter's question.

"Dude, language! There are ladies present!" I watched Nigel take several deep breaths, his chest rising and falling dramatically as he tried to calm himself as he walked over to me.

"Agh," Uriah spit blood on the floor at Peter's feet, "Ladies my ass, all I see is a bunch cunts that love to spread their legs."

Then he repeated with emphasis: "AND YOU FUCKING BROKE MY NOSE!"

"Wow, you kiss your mom with that mouth?" Irma said as Uriah stared at us with hate.

"Um...yeah...okay, I've had enough of mister potty mouth," Cordelia quipped from my side, "somebody shut him up please."

Both Caleb and Matt moved towards Uriah, both seeming only too willing to be the one to handle the problem.

But Peter was closer and he had a promise to keep. He drew back his arm, his fist ready to again make contact with Uriah's face.

"Ah!" Uriah began to scream like a little girl sensing the impending painful it.

"Oh, oh...wait Peter, don't hit him," Hay begged, "I've got a better idea. Irma think you can handle this?"

As Irma began to concentrate, Peter dropped his fist, and told Uriah with a tight voice, "She saved you this time, but you talk like that again and I promise you a world of hurt."

Under his breath Uriah, retorted, "Yeah you're really big shit, when you've got us outnumbered. But payback is a bitch, just you wait."

As Irma began a mental push, Peter smashed his fist into Uriah jaw. The gang leader, was unconscious before the blow made full contact. Uriah fell to the floor like a limp noodle, small gurgling sounds rasped in his throat from the combined broken nose and hit to the jaw. He would be needing serious medical attention.

I can only imagine that to Clubber who was watching wide-eyed that it looked like Peter had a TKO punch – he probably never guessed that Irma used a psychic push to knock Uriah out.

* * *

"Okay, now that he's quiet, can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Well..." I started to explain.

"Hold on Taranee," Cornelia interrupted me again, "What about Frick and Frack?"

I gave Cornelia's hand a quick squeeze then focused first on Clubber, sending a psychic stun blast at him full force. He slumped over, his mouth still hanging open in disbelief.

"I've got this," I said as I focused next on Kurt. Its amazing how much better my powers work when I'm not worried about Nigel and able to think clear.

So that's how we found ourself standing over three unconscious thugs.

"Okay – EXPLAIN NOW," Peter said loosing his patience.

Always thinking three moves ahead, Caleb brought up the point, "We can go over all the details later. Right now we need to figure out what to do with these three. Sooner or later a teacher will swing by here to check this area before school closes. Let's not waste time."

Eric kept watch as we began working quickly. Irma used her ability to push thoughts and memories into each of their minds. She replaced their true memories with ones of them having gotten hold of a bottle of Vodka and drinking themselves into a stupor and passing out. Irma even promised that they'd wake up acting tipsy like they were on the tail end of a drunk-binge.

While Irma worked her tricks, Hay Lin and Will used their healing abilities to erase the evidence of the worst of their injuries. Even though Uriah had earned those blows to the nose and jaw he wouldn't have to live with their consequences.

I think my brother was sad to see Uriah's face morph back to its normal weasel-like visage.

Cornelia disappeared for a minute then returned with a fist-full of paper towel then began wiping up the blood on the floor.

Then one by one the guys stuffed them into the Cello room – Uriah and Kurt on the bench slumped over on each other. Clubber on the floor with his head against the mirror.

When they awoke, they would think that they simply ducked into the Cello room to find a place to sleep off the alcohol. The best thing about choosing Vodka as the demon that did them in, is that it has no smell, so even if a teacher found them it would not be strange that they didn't smell like alcohol.

As a final touch as we headed for the door, I incinerated the paper towels and we walked away like nothing had happened.

By the time we got outside, Will's mom was sitting outside the school looking at the door with a frown when we exited as a group.

Susan's voice was shrill as she said, "Wil-hel-mina Vandom! You get in this car right now!"

I saw Will's shoulders visibly slump as she head toward the car and the feared scream-fest to come. Before she could take two step, Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his embrace, sealing his lips to hers.

Just watching the passion between them brought back the pleasant memories and feelings that Nigel and I had just shared in the Cello Room. I felt heat begin to pool between my legs. Somehow, Nigel could sense my excitement, he slid his hand around mine drawing lazy figure eights that were so sensual I almost moaned out loud.

Susan Vandom began storming towards the us, when Matt released Will. It was so cute to see her so clearly lost in the moment and trying to clear her thoughts. Matt gently turned her to face the car, patted her butt, and I heard him say, "We can get through this Red, we just have to out think her."

Matt's words and the kiss had the desired effect, even as Will started walking towards her mother and the car, she wore a very big smile and seemed truly unconcerned about anything her mother might say or do.

'Good luck Will,' I wished her silently.

When Will started walking towards the car again, Susan Vandom stopped advancing towards us. She cast a dirty look at Matt. When he looked her dead in the face with no fear, Susan turned sharply back towards her car. Since Caleb's been teaching Matt how to fight, he's become a bit of a bad-ass. Add his Shagon powers and I think I understand why Susan chose to turn and walk back to her car quietly.

"I guess explanations can wait. We have to get home." Peter stated and we all agreed.

With a wave Matt started off taking the building steps two at a time. Nigel called after him and then jogged after him. The headed in the direction of Matt's grandfather's pet shop.

Hay Lin and Eric said their good-byes then stood over to the side to allow Corny and Peter a chance to say good-bye also.

Peter gave Cornelia a quick hug and peck on the lips then told her, "Hey, I'm going to be busy up until Saturday so I won't be able to see you for the next couple of days."

Cornelia's face dropped into an instant frown upon hearing his words.

"Corny, don't look like that. You guys have things to do to help Nee and Will. It's not that I don't want to see you, I've just got somethings I need to do also – trust me okay. If everything works out, when I see you at the wedding I'll have really good news."

Cornelia bit her lip and I could tell she was trying to hold back a flood of tears. I watched her give a silent nod with her head down, her hair falling forward to hide her face.

While Cornelia and Peter shared a moment of silence, I said my good-bye to Nigel: a quick kiss and a smile. Then I followed Peter to his car. I could see Nigel waving to me as we pulled out of the parking lot.

Once we were on the road, Peter asked again, "So are you going to tell me what happened now?"

"Yeah," Nigel and I snuck into the Cello room to fool around. When we came out Uriah and those guys were there trying to start a fight, calling me and the girls whores and threatening to tell the whole school we're sluts. Nigel got made took Clubber down then began beating Kurt. I used my powers to slow down Uriah. You guys came along about the time Clubber was about to jump Nigel. And you know the rest."

"Oh, okay," Peter said. My answer was short and direct – easy to follow and believe.

Yeah, I left out the gory details that they said directly to me, but I was follow the KISS theory: Keep It Simple Sweetie.

"Man! Why do Kurt and Uriah have to be such douche bags?"

I managed a small smile at my brother's apropos description of the the Gory Trio.

As we pulled into the driveway, I almost wished we were back fighting them again. I'd prefer almost anything compared to whatever rant my mom had in store.

* * *

It's never good when both my parents beat me home from school. My mom normally hears cases until at least six PM and my dad is a chef so he doesn't get home until after the dinner rush. But sure enough they were both home when we walked in.

"Peter! Taranee! Come in here please," my father's voice was calm. Normally I can hear laughter in his voice but not since Friday.

When will this all end? I really miss the way my family used to be.

Peter and I walked into the kitchen to find my parents standing at the counter talking over some paperwork and several pamphlets for all girl boarding schools. But what really caught my eye was the unhinged brown door leaning against the doorway to the garage.

It took a second for me to recognize it, but then it registered: that's the door to my bedroom!

Even Peter noticed the leaning behemoth, looking first from it then to me, saying nothing. I really couldn't blame my brother, he was trying to stay under the radar. My parent's ire with him was not even a tenth of what I was getting.

It was just so unfair.

I got home before Peter on Friday night, but they were still going at me when he arrive a half hour after me. I had hoped that they would focus on him long enough to give me a short break...no such luck. My dad just ordered him to his room with the promise that they'd talk first thing Saturday morning.

Am I a rotten sister for wanting my brother to get in as much trouble as I was in? Am I unforgivable for hating that he was only grounded without the tirade and threats? No one called Cornelia a bad influence, threatened to have her arrested or accused her of ruining Peter.

Truthfully, Peter 'ruined' himself years ago and we all knew it. He was thirteen when he told my dad he needed condoms. Since then its been a whole 'don't ask-don't tell' thing. No one asks what Peter is doing with his current girlfriend and he doesn't offer any information about his sex life.

That just sucks, Peter all but gets permission to have a sex life and I get threatened with boarding school.

My dad spoke first, "Peter, you know we don't normally get involved in who you date. But we think in this case you shouldn't see Cornelia anymore. She's obviously a bad influence on your sister. We don't care how the Hales raise their daughter, but we don't want Taranee imitating her."

Peter was visibly shocked and taken back. Suddenly I found myself wishing my parents would go back to just ignoring that he was there on Friday. Telling him to break up with Cornelia was way too harsh and I just didn't see him doing it. I'd seen his face when Kyle tried to mess with Corny – to Peter, Cornelia was not just the girl of the moment.

To my surprise, Peter didn't respond with an adamant 'no'. I watched him clench and release his fists several times as my dad continued.

"Furthermore, until school is out and until we are sure you're no longer seeing that girl, you're grounded. That means straight to school then straight home. No cell phone, no land line calls and I pulled your computer out of your room today. You get your privileges back when you earn them back."

Peter just stared at his hands and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. I stood there thoroughly confused by how easily he capitulated to their demands. He didn't even try to fight for Cornelia.

Suddenly my big brother wasn't the person I thought he was.

"Um," Peter began, and I was sure he'd speak up and fight for Cornelia, but instead he continued, "does this mean I can't keep looking for a summer job? I need to go to interviews before all the best jobs are taken."

My dad looked thoughtful at first then softened and decided, "If you are looking for work, I'll make an exception. But I better not find out that you're with that girl or abusing my trust."

Again Peter simply nodded accepting the slur against one of my best friends.

After Peter nodded, my mom pushed a piece of paper across the counter towards me. "You need to sign this."

I picked up the paper, it was a Statement of Charges. Once I signed it Nigel would be in really big trouble. The charge was statutory rape and it claimed that on Friday night Nigel and I had engaged in non-consensual (forced) sexual relations.

My hands shook as I read the paper. When I finished I didn't even look up, I just began shredding the form into scraps of useless paper.

There's just no way, I'll help her send the man I love to jail.

I looked up, placed the chips of paper on the counter and said to my mom's shocked face, "No."

I don't care if she likes it or not.

I'm guessing that she really didn't like it cause her right hand contacted hard against the left side of my face before I even sensed she was moving. How did I avoid fight at school only to come home and get hit?

I felt my knees buckle as the pain blossomed in the entire side of my head. My entire body shook with shock and hurt. I grabbed the edge of the counter and tried to clear my vision.

"Whoa, mom! What are you doing?" Peter jumped back as if escaping the radius of violence, his voice was full of shock.

My dad had moved between me and my mom. His attention fully on her as he tried to calm her boiling anger, "Now Theresa just calm down," he tried to soothe as he backed her out of the kitchen.

"Nee are you okay?" Peter asked, as he moved slowly to my side and placed his hand lightly on my back. At least somebody in this house was concerned if I was hurt.

I gave a small shake of my head, still feeling the sting of the hit. When did things get like this? All while I was growing up my mom never hit me. Now since Nigel's been in my life its like she's trying to beat him out of my heart.

My dad stuck his head back in the kitchen and told us, "I want you both in your rooms for the rest of the night. Take your dinner up to your rooms. Your mom needs some peace and quiet."

You know what hurts almost as much as being hit? It's having your parents not even seem to care if you were okay and then going so far as to order you to your room.

Oh goodie, dinner was already ready: chicken and rice casserole and thick slices of garlic bread. It had been sitting on the stove behind us waiting to be eaten all while we listed to my parents edicts. Peter helped me carry my plate up to my room.

My doorless...open-to-the-world room. Which meant no privacy, if I cried everyone would know it. I sat on the edge of my bed at a total loss, not knowing what to do. I fought back the need to cry or just whimper with pain. There's no way I'll let her destroy my confidence - I'll keep fighting for Nigel

"Nee, I'll be back with some ice for your face," Peter told me as he set my plate at my desk, then headed back towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" My dad yelled up the stairs just as Peter's foot touched the first step. "Didn't I tell you both to stay in your rooms?"

Peter froze mid-stride, thinking quickly, her asked, "Is it okay if I get us a couple of glasses of ice water to go with our food first?"

I guess my dad must have nodded, because Peter began heading down the stairs again. In a few minutes he returned with two glasses of ice water and ziploc bag filled with ice. He sat the glass on the desk and handed me the bag.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Night Taranee. I'm really sorry mom did that...she shouldn't have," were Peter's final words before he disappeared into his room and closed the door.

For just a moment I forgot all about my mom and the pain. For just a moment I really needed my brother to explain to me how he could accept what they'd said about Cornelia.

I know he loves her. I know it

But his door was closed and I knew I wouldn't be getting any answers tonight. The ache in my jaw brought me back to the present.

I put the ice to my throbbing temple then sat down at my desk, eating with one hand holding the bag in place with the other. All the while staring blankly out the window as I began calling out to each of the Guardians, mentally telling them everything that had happened today from the run in with Uriah, Kurt and Clubber to how I ended up in a room with no door.

As a kindness to Corny, I left out all parts of my parents orders to my brother. Deep in my heart I hope he fights for her.

I could feel their comforting thoughts and it helped a lot. As I finished communicating with them, I began reaching out to the small animals that identified with me: dogs, cats and ravens.

When I finally crawled into bed, I could just hear a chorus of howls, meows and caws that were sounding outside my parent's bedroom. Along with the melodic animal sounds, I could hear my parents muffled voices coming from behind their closed bedroom door.

I get the feeling there won't be an apology forthcoming. I wonder if they knew that I can read thoughts and feelings – would they act any different? Cause all I get from my mom is a mixture of anger, regret and something that feels sort of like hate.

Try going to sleep in house with that swirling around you, invading your thoughts and feelings. But when I began to try to imagine what their cars would look like in the morning, I could feel myself relax. I think that I fell asleep with a smile, comforted by my thoughts of retribution.

So I started the plan a little early and added my own distinct touches...so sue me. You can't tell me that my mom doesn't deserve it.

* * *

**Cheers!**


	12. It Needs To Be Said

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #12: It Needs To Be Said**

**Caleb's POV, Tuesday Morning**

Okay, so the girl's plan is supposed to start today.

Susan Vandom only thought she had a bad trip last Friday. Burt, the car, gave an Emmy winning performance dying as she tried to bring Will to school this morning. Even though I can't communicate with electronics, I could almost see a smile on his front bumper as Tom was driving past taking me and Irma to school. It was no surprise when he stopped and offered them a ride.

Will couldn't help but smirk at Irma and me as she climbed happily into the back seat with us as her mother took the front passenger seat.

Seeing the first part of the plan take shape, I could sense Irma become just a little less tense. Honestly, if something didn't happen soon, I think Irma would have taken matters into her own hands.

And the last thing any of us wants is a pissed water elemental.

The ride started out very quiet...eerily quiet, no talking just breathing and looking out the window. But then Susan's cell phone began to ring and ring and ring – changing ring tones each time. No matter how she tried to answer it it just kept ringing.

From the back seat, we all struggled to keep innocent looks of curiosity on our faces, as the second soldier in Will's almost endless electronic army began his attack. I saw Tom flash me a quick questioning look in the rear view mirror – he doesn't miss much. But now was not the time for transparency, so I continued to focus on Susan as she fumbled with her delinquent phone.

Peace was restored once again as she pulled out the battery with dramatic flourish – its last sound, a trumpet blast, faded away never finishing its army wake up call.

As she dropped the phone separate from its battery into her purse, shaking her head, Tom calmly asked, "So have you rethought allowing Will to be in the wedding on Saturday? It sure would mean a lot to all of us."

So casually, my father-in-law became a part of our plan without any cues or explanations. But in truth for him it was easy, all he had to do was be himself: a dedicated dad that truly loves his family and wants his daughter happy.

I really respect Tom Lair. I hope I can be half as good a dad to our kid...Wow, that's right, I'm going to have a kid in a few months. Sometimes I forget just how deep that is. I'm going to have to have a talk with Tom later to get pointers and advice.

My thoughts were interrupted by Susan's voice edged with ice, "There's nothing to reconsider. I said she can't go. Case closed."

I looked past Irma to see Will set her jaw. Through clenched teeth, she ground out equally icily to her mother, "That's so unf-"

"Watch your tone with your mother," Tom corrected Will before she could finish. Then he continued as before, without a hint of ire or anger.

"Susan, the girls are best friends. Because of what they are, don't you think they've had to grow up a little quicker that planned? We can't change it, so I think we need to accept it and deal with it effectively. I just want to ask you: what do you really want achieve by breaking up their friendship?"

It was subtle, it was smooth, but most of all it was logical and true.

"Tom, you just don't understand..." Susan almost whined.

"The heck I don't," Tom Lair responded with conviction. "I love my daughter as much as you love yours, that's my married and pregnant sixteen year old daughter. Anna and I had to come to terms with this exact same issue when we saw Caleb come into her life. We knew right away we had a choice, and our choice had to be about her happiness, not ours."

I studied Tom's face in the rear-view mirror. Had I caused him to worry, as much as Will' s mom worried now? I never meant to cause him or his family grief, but somehow Irma became more important to me than the air I breathe.

"Tom..."

"No Susan, you need to listen to someone that's been in the exact same spot as you're in now. Let. Her. Go. And I don't mean to the wedding so much as you need to let go of treating her like a child. She's been their leader for three years and seen them through life or death situations. Honestly I think your reaction is more a way to indulge your fears and pull her back to where you think you can keep her a safe. But she can't go back to being a child just because you want her to. Like it or not she's a young woman now."

Susan Vandom stared at her lap and let a sigh escape her lips.

"Trust her Susan and trust her friends, they'll help each other. They'll be alright. Because the truth is she can fly out of this car right now and never come back. Is that what you really want?"

Tom looked back at me, a quick nod. That small move told me that he accepted me as a part of Irma's life. More than that he was totally fighting for our friend...for her happiness and acceptance.

To her credit, Will stayed quiet, watching things play out. We all knew that at this moment Tom Lair could change the scales of fate.

I heard Susan sniffle and saw her lift a hand to her check.

"Tom All I've ever wanted for Will is..."

I saw Irma suddenly turn very green and watch her throat begin to tremble.

"Tom! Pull over now!"

Years of police work had trained his reflexes to respond without thinking, Tom pulled over quickly. Irma threw herself across Will's lap, opening the car door as an upward flow erupted, bursting free to land in the gutter.

For long seconds, Irma, hung her head out the car door, half laying on Wills lap. All I could do was rub Irma's back and try to comfort her as I felt her muscles repeatedly tense and ripple. For her part, Will pressed herself into the back of the seat trying to escape the close proximity to the noxious smell of vomit that drifted back into the car.

By the time Irma was able to stop and sit back up, I think we were all green around the gills from the smell. Will closed the door with one hand and covered her mouth with the other and pleaded from behind her hand, "Ugh please drive so we can get away from the smell before it makes me sick too."

"Sorry," Irma mumbled weakly.

I had to agree with Will, it was pretty bad to be locked in the car with, but more important was the way Irma limply leaned back against the seat. Her eyes were red and she looked suddenly very tired. Her dad must have seen the same thing as he directed the car back onto the road, cause he made a U-turn and said, "Yeah, I think we need to take you back home young lady."

"God! No wonder it smells so bad still, there's some on the carpet." Will said as she checked her clothes for backspray.

"Sorry Will," Irma almost pleaded.

Somehow Will managed to look up and see how green Irma still was. Will adding jokingly, "It's okay, but don't take it personally if the smell makes me puke too okay?"

And just like that the moment was gone. We never got to hear just what it is that Susan Vandom truly wanted for Will. Instead the five of us headed back to our house, the car quiet again.

* * *

**Irma's POV**

Why did it seem to take forever to get home? My stomach was so queasy and my head ached. And I'll never understand how as I stepped out of the car I felt ten times worse than I had during the ride. I took one step and felt the world around me reel. Caleb's arm had been around my waist but he quickly moved to scoop me up into his arms, saving me from taking another shaky step.

I gratefully relaxed into the arms I knew and loved and let him carry me from the car into the house. Over his shoulder I saw Susan and Will get out of the car as my father gestured for them to come inside with us.

Caleb set me gently on the couch, putting my feet up and pulling off my shoes.

"You okay?" He asked eying me like I'm some sort of porcelain doll.

I really wanted to be able to truthfully say, I was just peachy, but the way my stomach rocked and rolled I knew it would not be long before I had to spew again. I didn't trust my mouth to talk without hastening the return of pukage, so I just shook my head no.

Caleb gave me a quick nod and left the room.

Will waked in and set her book bag down and asked, "How are you feeling?"

I managed to get my voice to function long enough to say, "Blah!"

Will cracked a smile and jokingly teased, "Well thanks for puking on me and getting me out of school today."

That's right we had been headed to school – today was the last full day. Tomorrow would only be a half a day, then we'd be free for the summer.

But I sort of did screw up, the plan for today huh?

Hmm, I wondered where were my dad and Susan. I turned my head to look into the kitchen, but they hadn't gone in there while I wasn't looking. That meant that they had to still be on the porch.

Oh no, not more of the dreaded parent confabs.

Caleb came back with a small trash can, a towel an a blanket. He set the trash can down and began covering me up with the blanket like I had a cold.

"Uh! Caleb! I'm not sick!" I groused, as I actually felt less sick as every moment passed. Plus, I really hate being babied.

"Yeah, right. Just stay still for a while and take it easy, okay?" He said it as a question, but that was not his questioning tone.

"But Caleb!"

"Hey, I hate to interrupt, but can I borrow some clothes? The smell of puke is killing me." Will interjected into our lover's spat.

"Yeah sure, help yourself. You know where everything is," Caleb answered before I had a chance to speak up.

Will headed up the stairs as my dad and a solemn-faced Susan Vandom came in from the porch.

"Where is Will?" Susan asked as she stepped into the room looking around.

"I got puke on her. She went to get some of my clothes to change into."

Susan looked back over her shoulder at my dad. "Is it alright if I go upstairs and talk with her?"

"Sure be my guest. Take as long as you need." My dad was very gracious and calm.

Boy, I wanted to know what they talked about outside. It had only been a few minutes but Susan wasn't shooting daggers at me or using a snide tone. Actually she hadn't even looked my way. She just seemed sort of distant, like she was lost in her thoughts.

Did my dad threaten to us his gun or something?

* * *

******Cheers!**


	13. Will's Choice, Taranee's Salvation

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #13:**

******Will's POV, The Lair home**

"Ugh," I said coming out of the bath room. The smell of Irma's puke was making me sick with that nasty green taste in my mouth. I rinsed my mouth and gargled then washed my hands. My mom came up the stairs as I headed into Irma and Caleb's room and closed the door, beginning to look for fresh clothes.

My mom opened the door and walked in just as I found Irma's cutest pair of jeans, the ones with the boot cut and studded cuffs.

I think its only fitting that she loan me these for the day...don't you?

As I continued to search her closet for a top that fit my mood, my mom just stood there silently watching me. It was sort of eerie.

When I located a flower printed tank that would go nicely with the jeans, I had no choice but to turn and face her, but I really dread having to listen to anything she might say at the moment. How embarrassing would it be for her to start a rant here and now in someone's home? I mean after all Irma is one of my best friends, and we're within earshot of Mr. Lair, Irma and Caleb.

I took a deep breath, turned around glanced at my mom, but said nothing. If there are any fireworks, I won't be the one to start them. I focused on getting out of my reeking clothes and started undressing, acting like she wasn't even there.

To my complete surprise, I was able to finish changing in peace. Once I was done, my mom said, "Okay you can go to the wedding, but I still want you to stop seeing that boy."

Sooooooo close, but not quite there. I stared at my mom, not quite able to separate the two parts of her statement in my mind. The part about 'that boy' totally eclipsed the good news about the wedding. And maybe I'm greedy, maybe I'm just unreasonable, but it wasn't enough.

Finally, I pulled myself together enough to respond, "Um, thanks mom." I decided placating her was best...pick your battles and all that stuff. I conveniently avoided the second half of her statement.

But my mom knew me too well.

"Will, don't think I missed you not saying anything about what I just said about Matt. I'm totally serious and if you can't obey me on this...well I'll be forced to send you to live with your father for your own good."

Man, how things have changed. When we first moved here, she threatened to have us both move away when she thought I was unhappy here. Now she'll just ship me away and keep her happy life here.

But I suddenly remembered the words Mr. Lair had spoken in the car. My mom had no real power over me.

"No Mom," I said calmly, "I can't...I won't leave Matt for you. I also refuse to let you break up the Guardians. We're important...We do important things like save the world. So, if you don't want me under your roof, that's cool. I'll finish school tomorrow, then I'll go – you can tell people whatever you want about where I moved and why. But that way no one will look for me. Then I'll just go to Meridian and you can be free of me for good."

My mom's jaw dropped.

The last thing I told her was, "I don't care what you do."

I could chose to leave. If it comes down to choosing between my mom or Matt – I choose Matt.

* * *

**Taranee's POV, In Front of School**

Peter pulled up in front of the school, but instead of pulling into the parking lot he stopped at the curb.

"Nee, I've got some stuff to take care off. Okay?"

I could tell by his tone, Peter was really saying, 'Don't tell Mom or Dad alright.' so I nodded and climbed out the car. Then watched him pull off again.

I headed to my locker, hoping my bruised jaw wouldn't get me too many stares and comments. As soon as I turned the corner I saw Cornelia and Hay.

I walked up like any other day and opened my locker. Hay and Cornelia walked over and I heard them both gasp. My stomach tightened in a knot – it must look worse than it did before I left home.

"Oh my God Taranee, did she really do this to you?" Hay asked her voice trembled as she gently touched my face, disbelief thick in her expression.

I couldn't blame her, I almost couldn't believe it was real either.

"Oh, No! She is not getting away with this!" Cornelia fumed, then grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the nurse's office. She didn't even bother waiting for Will and Irma to show up because she was so pissed off.

"Hey wait for me!" Hay Lin trailed behind us.

I missed first and second periods because I was in the nurses office. It turns out they have to file a report whenever something like this happens. I hated being poked and prodded then photographed from a million different angles. The only bright spot was that Cornelia and Hay Lin were allowed to stay with me.

Since we had less than a full day of school left in the year, Nurse Tanaka didn't really make a fuss about them staying. I think she really respected their commitment to supporting and comforting me through all of this.

I know I did. Hay and Corny helped me keep my mind off of things at home and wondering how Nigel would take it when he saw my face.

Oh my gosh! My face, I'll look horrible for the wedding! I thought frantically, then I realized my mom was doing everything she could to make sure I never made it to Irma's wedding... I felt my shoulders slump as that somber thought sunk in.

Just when I thought things were over, and we would be able to go to class, two policemen walked in. I was surprised that I recognized the two officers. It was Manly and Dane, they had handled Martin's arrest after he attacked Irma.

At least I had two familiar faces to give my statement to. Also, Dane and Manly are good friends with Irma's dad so I think they'll be fair and not just gloss things over because my mom is a judge.

They took my statement and collected the photos from Nurse Tanaka. Then Officer Dane, placed a hand on my shoulder and said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry everything will be okay. We'll be stopping by your house tonight to speak with your parents – their standing in the community doesn't mean they can do this to you. Hopefully this can be handled quickly and effectively."

Then they both handed me their cards and headed out the door. I couldn't help it, all the emotions I'd kept pent up inside came rushing out and I started bawling like a baby. Corny and Hay Lin sat on each side of me to offer comfort as the tears flowed.

Through blurry eyes, I saw the nurse hand Cornelia a box of tissues, then she pulled the curtain blocking us from view of any passerbys that came into the office.

"Why don't you three just stay here and I'll have you lunch brought here. I think you'll all be okay if you miss classes today."

Her kindness just made me cry harder, because its exactly what I wasn't getting from my mom and I really missed it.

**Will's POV, Back at the Lair Home**

For a moment my mom just stared at me. Then she switched tactics, going from speaking calmly with an even tone to the shrill tone that always told me she was highly pissed off.

"Just who do you think you're talking to young lady? I am your mother and you'll do what I say!"

"No, mom I won't," I replied, realizing my true power and strength kept me calm in the face of this rant.

I crossed my arms as I continued, "And you know what mom, you can't make me." I paused for a second to let that sink in, then explained, "Mom, did you know I can turn invisible? I can disappear right now and walk away from you and never look back. I can open dimensional portals at will! I can leave this world and find a new home. But I don't even have to work that hard, because I have friends and a life in Meridian. All I really need to do is decide to go. And don't doubt for a minute that Matt won't go with me."

"You..You..You wouldn't..." my mom's voice dropped to a scared whisper. "You wouldn't just leave me...abandon me after all I've done and sacrificed for you."

I leveled my gaze at her, hearing these words for the first time I was stunned – was this what this was about all this time? Did she feel like Matt and my relationship was some sort of betrayal? Like I was abandoning her.

But I couldn't let her distract me, because no matter what her reasons, I would not keep living like this.

"Mom that makes no sense. But regardless of what you think or what you've done for me...life is about change. My life is changing, I'm changing. I can't stay stagnate just to indulge your comfort zone. Plus once I'm gone, you'll finally be free to fully experience your relationship with Mr. Collins – I won't be in the way anymore."

Pure unadulterated fear flashed in my mother's eyes when I mentioned Mr. Collins – maybe I wasn't holding them back all this time. Had I just been a convenient excuse? I know how bad my dad hurt my mom...could she still be hiding, protecting herself from pain?

Tears began to well up in her eyes. I needed to end this...to cut the ties so that we both could begin to heal. I pulled out the Heart and said "Guardian and transformed into my Guardian self, "Mom I'm going back to the apartment and take my clothes and a few of my things. Then I'll be out of your hair."

I turned invisible then opened the window and flew out headed to my 'old' apartment without looking back.

* * *

******Cheers!**


	14. Changes

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #14: Changes**

******Cornelia's POV, Nurses office at school**

I must be the worst best friend in the history of all best friends. Why?

Because I was actually thankful to have Taranee to focus on so that I couldn't dwell on how much I missed Peter. Giving her comfort kept me from wondering why he was so busy, because it felt too much like he was pulling away from me.

Anyway, Taranee was just starting to calm down when she sat up and told us, "You guys, Will needs our help."

"Huh?" Hay Lin asked.

Neither of us knew what Taranee had picked up telepathically from Will, but we didn't need to know to be ready to help.

Nurse Tanaka was still arranging for lunch to be delivered to us. So I scribbled a quick note thanking her and telling her we thought Taranee would be calmer if she came over my house. Then we activated our Guardian powers, turned invisible and walked out the front door to take to the skies, heading for the Vandom apartment.

* * *

**Irma's POV, the Lair's home**

Susan Vandom came down the stairs alone. Her face was streaked with tears. My dad looked up from his chair and went to her immediately, ushering her into the kitchen. My mom had taught him well, Dad knows the best way to calm down upset females is with a willing ear and a cup of herbal tea.

I also know he was inwardly hoping my mom would get home soon and save him.

Caleb and I sat silently as they went into the kitchen. We could hear Susan sobbing. I wondered what happened with her and Will? If her mother was this upset, was Will okay?

In unison, Caleb and I headed for the stairs only to find that Will was not upstairs. And since she hadn't come back downstairs it meant she wasn't in the house. She had changed her clothes, my favorite pair of jeans were missing so I was sure about that.

Where did you go Will?

Chris ran past us as we came back downstairs. We caught a quick glimpse of my mom being ushered into the kitchen by my dad. After a few minutes, my dad backed out of the kitchen leaving the women to their tea and tears.

"Dad what happened? Will's not here."

My dad shook his head and with a sad face answered, "Susan finally pushed her too far. She told Susan she was leaving then flew out of the window to get her things. Susan doesn't think she'll ever see her again and she's just heartbroken."

It felt like I'd been hit in the stomach. Will left? Oh my gosh!

"Agh!," Caleb pushed his hand through his hair trying to find a good way to handle his frustration, "why did she have to get so crazy about everything? Couldn't she see she was hurting Will?"

My dad placed one hand on Caleb's shoulder and one on mind and told us, "Don't judge her too harshly. Something is different about Susan...she not quite herself...it's almost like she can't help herself."

When he said that I know I saw something flash across Caleb's face. I know him too well. I looked at him and arched an eyebrow in question. He just shook his head as if to say it was nothing.

Caleb changed the subject, by suggestion, "Irma if you're feeling up to it, maybe you should Guardian up and head over to help Will."

"Yeah, honey, I agree with Caleb. Right now I think she needs the support of her best friends."

As I headed out the door, I heard Caleb tell my dad, "Tom I need to make a quick trip to Meridan. I need to check a few things out."

Even though I wondered what he was going to do, I knew Caleb could take care of himself. Right now Will needed me more.

* * *

When I arrived at the Vandom apartment, all the other girls were already there. One look at Will's face and I knew she had made up her mind and there was no turning back. That left us nothing to do but support her and be there for her anyway we can. I joined int the packing as we hurried to gather up all of Will's clothes and most valued possessions, because she really didn't want to be here when Susan got home.

I never noticed that I hadn't seen Taranee yet, until she came into the room, and I saw the huge swollen bruise on her face. I almost dropped the bag full of CD's I'd been gathering.

Taranee's mental abilities told her what I was thinking right away and she answered my thoughts out loud, "Yeah I know...I look pretty heinous."

I went over and gave her a hug then asked, "Why didn't Hay heal if for you?"

"We can't heal it, the nurse at school reported as abuse...so I'm a walking, talking piece of evidence. It'll just have to heal normally. Luckily, Cornelia has a huge supply of Motrin."

"Hey, cramps are a bitch, and so am I if I don't have my Motrin," Corny joked as she continued loading Will's backpack with books.

Taranee took a quick peek at her watch, and said, "Hey guys I can only stay for about another hour. I have to be home when the cops get to my house to follow up on the report.

We refocused, working faster – now having two deadlines to meet. Will was the most focused and thorough of us all, it was all too clear how much she didn't want to have to come back.

I broke the silence to ask the question that was eating at me the whole time, "Will where are you going to stay? What are you going to do once we have all your stuff?"

"Oh! Oh! I know, you can stay with my family!" Hay Lin beamed.

Hay is just so perky and hyper, and this time it worked in her favor – she was able to offer before Cornelia or I could speak up.

But that didn't stop Cornelia from making an offer too.

"Yeah Will, you're totally welcome to stay at our house too."

I nodded in unison with Cornelia's statement. I added, "And it should go without saying that my parents would welcome and protect any of my friends without question."

Will looked at us with a weak smile, then began to tell us her plan.

"Yeah, thanks Hay, I'd appreciate that until after the wedding. Once the wedding is over I'll go to Meridian, Elyon said we're always welcome. I can stay with her until I get my own place together. I hope Matt will understand. I'm not sure how we'll make it work, but we have all summer to figure it out."

As far as a plan goes, moving to Meridian is a very good idea, Will would be totally free. Plus since we'll be honeymooning in Meridian, and Elyon is there Will won't be alone.

I nodded my approval. Will is a really good leader, even when she has to make quick decisions, she makes sound plans.

Hay Lin's phone began to chirp 'She Blinded Me with Science', she really likes shiny things, even in her music.

Hay answered the phone, listened for a second then handed it Taranee.

Taranee looked confused as she said, "Hello" into the receiver. We all looked at Hay, silently asking who was calling. Taranee was listening intently on the phone as Hay mouthed: "Nigel. He's been looking for her all day."

"Crap!" exclaimed Will.

We all looked at her in surprise, not knowing what was wrong.

"I forgot to call Matt and tell him what's going on. I'll be right back, I have to get the house phone since my mom took my cell. Darn that's another thing I'll need to get for myself," she added as she headed for the living room.

"Hey does anyone know if Will remembered to get her bank info? She should probably clean out her account...just in case her mom tries to take it as a control trick."

The other girls stared at me like I was a strange bug.

"What?" I asked, "Come on you guys think about it, as minors all our bank account are ultimately controlled by our parents. They can access or close them anytime they want, just like turning off your cell phone."

Taranee held up a finger mouthing, 'Just a minute', then said into the cell, "Nigel, I have to talk to you later...yeah I'll be home by then...Okay...yeah I love you too. Bye!"

"Aw!, that's so sweet!," Hay chimed dreamily.

"Yeah Nigel's the best," Taranee said with the first smile I'd seen on her face since I got to the apartment.

I poked her side and joked, "Hey, I hate to tell you but he's not...maybe second best, cause Caleb is really the best"

"Hey what about Eric?," Hay almost whined.

"Forget them all, Peter's really number one!" Cornelia joined in our girly banter.

I smirked until I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started to laugh which started Hay laughing and on down the line until we were all caught up in giggles. And that's how Will found us when she walked back into the room.

She leaned against the door with a genuine smile. As she looked around the room and I could tell she was as grateful as we were for a break from all the serious stuff coming at us lately.

"Man, I can't leave you guys alone for even a minute can I?" she joked.

Corny shot back with glee, "Nope! Not even a minute!"

Will rolled her eyes, but the smile stayed.

"Matt's on his way. I told him I'd be staying at your house Hay, so he said he could help take my things to your house."

She looked around the room, "Cause I think we're pretty much done here."

It was a rush job, but we work best under pressure. We'd managed to get all of Wills clothes and most of her frog collection into the four suitcases with wheels that she had under her bed. There were two boxes, her book bag and a couple of beach bags full of things.

Who would have thought that when you packed up sixteen years of your life, it would be such a small amount of stuff? But I guess it's times like these you separate the important and necessary from things you just really don't need.

"Will, Irma brought up a good point – you need to get to the bank and empty your account right away, so that your mom can't,"Cornelia informed her since she'd left the room during that discussion.

The look on Will's face told us she'd never considered that fact. "Wow, good thinking, I'm glad its still early enough to get to the bank."

"Hey guys I know I still have more time, but I think I'll head out now, " Taranee told us, "I think I want to do that too. The way my mom has been lately, I think she really hates me sometimes...almost like hurting me is the plan. I've got a lot of money saved up and I don't want her to be able to take it from me."

The door bell rang and we all jumped. Then Will said, "Guys, my mom has a key...she wouldn't ring the bell. It's probably Matt. We need to relax."

True enough it was Matt and he'd brought Eric and Nigel with him. They'd actually gotten there a lot quicker than we'd expected. Then we found out that Nigel had his dad's car – his parents were out of town and wouldn't mind him using it even if they were home – especially to help a friend.

The car made everything so much easier, instead of us having to walk down the streets of Heatherfield pulling luggage, carrying boxes and being saddled down with multiple bags. The guys, except for Matt, loaded the car and headed to the Lin restaurant. We transformed and Matt loosed Shagon as we got ready to fly to the banks.

Will closed and locked the front door, then set her key on the coffee table. I opened the window ready to take off.

"Oh, wait just a minute," Hay said as she turned and took a deep breath. Then she blew a long soft note that took the form of a swirling pink wave expanding through the room.

Hay began to follow the wave until she came to the linen closet. Then she opened it up and dug beneath a couple of towels, pulling out Will's confiscated cell phone.

"Here, you'll need to get a new service but at least you won't have to buy a new one."

"Nice trick Hay...I'd ask you to do the same for me but my mom and dad have taken so much stuff since I've been grounded you'd be out of breath before you found even half of it," Taranee half-joked.

"Don't worry Taranee, it's going to work out, I'm sure of it," Hay Lin said with her characteristic bubbly-joy. But we took her words to heart, because Hay's pre-cognitive abilities were never wrong.

Deep in the pit of my stomach, I believed it.

Then we left the Vandom apartment for what I assume to be the last time. Matt and Hay went with Will. Cornelia and I went with Taranee. We met back at Hay's with just enough time for Taranee to get home if she flew.

Before she left, Taranee turned and handed Will the envelope containing all the money from her account: $7,238. Not a fortune but a nice chunk of change.

"Don't worry Taranee, I'll keep it safe for you," Will said with pride and commitment to her best friend.

"No Will. Right now you need it more than me. If you need it use it. Because we just don't know what tomorrow holds."

Taranee gave Will a brief hug, waved at us all, then blew a kiss to Nigel before she turned invisible and headed home.

* * *

******Cheers!**


	15. Arriving Home

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #15: Arriving Home**

******Taranee's POV**

I got home before anyone else. My mom and dad must have decided that they didn't need to leave work early today. And there's just no telling where Peter is or what he's up to. But I'm willing to bet he's not out getting interviews like he told my dad.

He's been so strange lately. I really wish I knew what was going on with him

It was so quiet being in the house alone, peaceful like I have know in days. I almost jumped out of my skin when the phone rang.

I was so surprised when I answered the phone to find out that Irma's dad, Mr. Lair was calling to check on me. He told me that not only had Irma told him what happened, but the two officers I'd spoken to earlier today had also contacted him. He sounded really worried about me. I was so touched I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks.

He started explaining what I should expect when the officers came by to follow-up on the complaint. He didn't want me to be scared. He also told me that if they felt I needed to be removed from the premises that I should tell them that he and his wife have already filed papers to act as temporary guardians for me.

I tried not to sniffle too loudly in the phone, I really wanted to hear what he had to say.

The doorbell rang and I started down the stairs, still getting pointers and encouragement from Mr. Lair. At the same time, my mom walked in from garage. She looked at me coming down the stairs and said, "What are you doing out of your room and on the phone? It better not be that boy..."

She was cut off by the sound of the door bell ringing again. I swallowed, not knowing what to say then, sort of mumbled, "The phone rang so I answered it, I thought it might be you or dad. It's not Nigel. But then the bell rang, so I was coming to answer the door."

I was still holding the phone when I reached the landing and opened the door. There on my porch were officers in bright blue uniforms, Manly and Dane were right on time like they promised, Standing between them was Nigel. My heart skipped a beat just knowing that he'd risked so much to come and check up on me.

My mom scowled at Nigel and the officers.

"Good evening Judge Cook. May we come in? We need to speak to you?" Officer Manly asked, his expression serious and professional.

My mom stepped into the doorway, barring them entry and said in her most officious voice, "No you may not. There is nothing that we need to speak about, especially with that hooligan present."

"Judge Cook, we have a complaint of abuse filed by the nurse at your daughter's school," Officer Dane's deep voice carried easily through the closed door.

"Well then I will exercise my right to refuse your '_assistance_'. I am not legally obliged to speak to you without a social worker present. Now please leave my property."

With that my mom closed the door in their faces.

I found myself alone with my mother and my heart began to race like a cornered deer. The look on her face was like nothing I'd ever seen.

"What did you do?" she all but hissed in a low, scary voice as she began walking towards me.

"Nothing, I just went to school...I got sent to the nurse and I told her the truth." The small landing was not the place to try to back up, I took one step and my foot hit the first stair.

"Hello! Hello! Taranee are you still there? What's going on?"

I'd forgotten that I was still holding the phone, Mr. Lair was still on the line.

My mom snatched the phone out of my hand and asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Sargent Detective Tom Lair. To whom am I speaking?"

"Well Sargent this is _**Judge**_ Cook, and believe me your superiors will be hearing about your unprofessional conduct and contact with my daughter. Do not call here again."

My mom pressed the call end button with her thumb. Then in a fluid motion still holding the phone in her right hand, she back handed me across the right cheek.

I don't remember falling or crying out, I just remember looking up at my mom. The stairs pressing painfully in my back as she hit me again and again with the phone and her empty left hand.

"Do you know hat you've done? My reputation...my reputation will be marred with this little stunt! It will take me weeks, maybe months to smooth over but you won't succeed! You're my daughter and I decide how I'll raise you."

"Did you tell them what a little whore you are? I'll bet you didn't! That was your big mistake, I'll make sure everyone knows what a slut you are. Once the truth is know no one will blame me and there won't be any way to save your little gang banger."

"Taranee! Taranee! Are you okay?" Nigel's voice screamed through the closed door. "Taranee answer me!"

"Nige-"

My mom hit me so hard I saw stars. Oh how I wanted to just let go, forget everything and end this. The fire inside me begged for release, but it was not just fire that churned inside me, but anger and a need for revenge. Even as I looked at my mom's crazed eyes, I knew I couldn't do what the fire whispered.

"Taranee!" I could hear Nigel kicking and banging on the door.

My mom ignored him. "Go ahead cry!" she taunted as I tried to curl into a ball as both protection and a way to hold in the destructive force that wanted out.

That's when I realized the feelings I was experiencing weren't my own...the hate, the rage, the need to hurt were all coming from her.

That's when the door gave way, Nigel barged in, grabbing my mom and pulling her back and away from me.

My mom was quick, she changed her focus to Nigel, lashing out at his face with her nails. Nigel dodged, throwing himself at me. Covering me with his body, giving his back to my mothers attack.

And she did attack. As he curled around me holding me safe and protecting me, I could feel each kick and blow that landed against his body. My mother screeched obscenities at us with each blow.

Then there were no more blows, just my mother screaming at the top of her lungs. Nigel still held me tight but dared a glance back over his towards the sound of my mother's voice.

When Nigel's body lifted from mine, I saw for the first time the flashing red and blue lights shining into the room from the yard. Looking onto the porch I saw my mom, in the controlling grasp of Officers Manly and Dan, still ranting, promising them horrible retribution.

Nigel turned back and hugged me tight.

"Ow, ow, not so hard," I pleaded...my mom had landed quite a few good hits and I knew what a punching bag felt like.

Nigel released me and sat back, suddenly aware of my injuries...luckily I wasn't gushing blood from anywhere.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Taranee?" Mr. Lair stepped into the house, quickly spotting us still at the base of the stairs. He was still in uniform, he must not have been home yet. "Thank God you're okay! I came straight here when your mom disconnected us. Luckily Dane and Manly saw me heading here too."

Mr. Lair pulled the hand control for his radio from its clip and called in a situation update. Then he re-clipped the control to his shoulder flap and bent to examine both of us.

I had a nice sized bump on the side of my head, several new bruises and I ached all over. Nigel had some pretty bad bruises too. After checking us both out, he told us we'd need to go to the hospital to be checked out.

I stood up, thinking we'd be leaving right then, when Mr. Lair told me to take a minute to pack a bag, because I wouldn't be coming back to the house tonight.

I think might be a lot longer than just tonight.

******

* * *

**

Cornelia's POV

I got home before anyone else. Normally, I'd be the last one home, spending the afternoon with the other Guardians or Peter. It's only been a day since I've seen him, but I miss Peter so much. Just knowing I won't see him until Saturday is killing me already.

Agh! It's Tuesday! And not even Tuesday night yet – so I can't go to bed yet to try to make tomorrow come quicker like I used to do on Christmas Eve as a kid.

Man was much simpler when I was a kid. Boys were a lot easier to understand then too.

I mean where is he? What is he doing? And why didn't he just tell me? Or better yet, let me come with him? Or help him?

I flopped back on my bed and released a frustrated sigh. I don't even have homework...

I stared at my ceiling, the single most boring thing I could find to do in my current mood.

I feel so hollow without my friends and Peter. This is doubly tortuous!

I heard my parents come home with Lillian after her soccer practice. There's no missing the thump-thump-thump of those little feet running down the hall. She's just so hyper...where does she get all that energy.

I felt so blah, with no energy at all, so I didn't bother getting up. Instead, I rolled to my side and wrapped my arms around my pillow and curled into a ball and watched out my window asthe last rays of light faded with the sunset.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Cornelia are you home?" my mom's sweet voice asked.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied in the same blah voice.

My mom opened the door, gliding in and quietly closing it again. She leaned against the door taking in my position and failure to even lift my head to look at her and said, "You're so quiet, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom," I replied with a sigh as I fluffed my pillow.

"Oh, okay," she said, not pressing the issue as she sat on the edge of my bed.

I could feel her soft comforting touch as she smoothed my hair. Then my mom did the coolest thing any mom could do. She climbed into my bed and held me like she does when Lillian's sick. I think the last time she did that I had to be twelve. At the time I had felt I was too grown up to be treated in such a babyish way – but right now it was just what I needed.

She didn't say anything...she just held me tight and let me just...be.

**

* * *

**

Irma's POV

When I got home my house was bustling with activity. Which is really nothing strange when you consider how uber-active Chris is. That kid can fill a house all by himself.

Almost everyone was home. Mom was cooking. Chris was rolling in the floor wrestling with Caleb – who was letting him win. Only my dad seemed to be missing – he must have had to work late.

I was happy to see Caleb had gotten back before me. He called a quick time out with Chris, then stood up to give me a knee quaking kiss and said, "Hey, I brought a surprise with me."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and I was truly surprised when a small voice squealed behind me, "Surprise!"

I turned to find Elyon smiling gleefully behind me! Caleb had brought her back with him.

Elyon and I clasped in a hug, jumping up and down while squealing.

Caleb just sort of backed up to give us room.

When we finally calmed down, I asked, "So are you here early to help with the wedding?"

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically.

"And no," Caleb added.

Okay that got my attention.

So I said the only thing that fit the situation, "Huh?"

"Something your dad said this morning got me to thinking, so I went to Meridian for Elyon's help to check some things."

There's something about Caleb when he starts working on a problem...he tenacious to say the least...but he's also got great instincts and is often right. So needless I was interested to hear what he was thinking.

"Okay so tell me what's going on."

"Well," said Elyon, this could turn out to be sort of big if what we suspect is right. We'll need a combination of the powers of Meridian and Earth and Cornelia's talents."

Caleb further explained, "I think we all need to be together that way we only go through this once. So I'll call Matt and the guys and tell them to meet us at Cornelia's house and you call Cornelia and tell her we're on our way."

"Oh and don't tell her I'm here...I want to surprise her too," Elyon beamed with glee.

"Wow, this does sound big. Okay. I'd better call the Lins too."

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Cornelia!" my little sister screamed at the top of her lungs and I woke up. Actually me and my mom both woke up. She'd stayed with me until we both fell asleep.

I don't know if it was the nap or my mom's 'mommy powers' but I felt so much better than I had when I got home.

"Thanks mom, I said as she sat up and brushed stray hairs from her face.

"I'll go start dinner," my mom said as she headed out the door, like it was nothing I should have to thank her for.

I grabbed the phone off my night table and pushed the button, then yelled, "I've got it Lilian! Thank you!"

It was Irma, the conversation was short: they were coming over and we all needed to talk. I said okay and good-bye.

This can only mean one thing: Guardian duty is calling.

* * *

******Cheers!**


	16. Seeds of Malice

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #16: Seeds of Malice**

******Elyon's POV**

I almost couldn't stand still, I was so excited as I rang the bell.

Then I held my breath.

"I'll get it!" I heard Cornelia say from inside.

When the door swung open, I could resist jumping up and down, making my long braids bounce and thump along my back.

"Cornelia!"

"Ey! Elyon!" Cornelia and I screamed each other's name as I rushed into her arms giving her a big hug.

I think the world of all the girls. Not only did the Guardians save me and my world but they're really good friends. But Cornelia is my VERY best friend and nothing will ever change that.

"Oh Cornelia it's so good to see you!" I absolutely gushed.

Cornelia screamed again and gave me another quick hug before dragging me through the door. I saw the smiles on Caleb and Irma's faces and I don't think they minded our joyful reunion. Behind them, I heard Chris mutter, "Girls...why do they have to scream all the time?"

"Hush Chris," Mrs. Lair said.

Yep, we'd all made the trip to Cornelia's house. If what Caleb suspects is going on, it could extend to all of the girl's families.

"Aw, mom. Can dad at least take me home if they start to cry?"

Caleb smiled and ruffled the small boy's hair, "Dude, suck it up. They're girls, they're allowed to cry – it's in the rules."

Chris looked skeptical as he asked, "Is it really?"

"Yep, it really is. It's also in the rules that we have to be strong for them when they cry. So you better start practicing."

Chris dubiously at Caleb, then shook his head as he was the last to enter the apartment and said, "Just to be sure, I'm gonna ask my dad about that. That rule just sucks."

We all laughed as Cornelia closed the door.

Before Cornelia could escort us into the living room the doorbell sounded again. Cornelia opened the door to find Matt and Eric, Hay Lin and Will standing in the doorway.

The girls rushed in past Cornelia and gave me a double team hug with huge smiles.

"All we need now are Taranee and Nigel and we'll have the whole gang here," I chimed happily.

That's when Mrs. Lair spoke up, "I should tell you girls that Taranee and Nigel are on the way to the hospital right now."

That news shocked us all. The room was filled with gasp and several of us asking questions at the same time.

Over the noise, "What? What happened," Will's voice demanded as she released me from our hug and headed towards the door.

"Will, come back," Mrs. Lair said, Taranee is will be okay. My husband is with her and he'll bring her here once the doctor's say she's okay."

"But- but- but what happened," Hay asked her voice and bottom lip quivering as she fought not to cry. I didn't miss the way Eric took her hand in a silent show of comfort and support.

Even Mrs. Lair pulled Chris a little closer...the way protective moms do...you know the way they keep you close not so much for your comfort but for theirs...just to know that you're safe.

"Its a long story, but it seems that her mother flew out of control and attacked her."

Caleb pulled Irma into his arms, placing his hands protectively over her belly. Matt walked over to Will, pulling her hand from the doorknob and pulling her to him until her chin was pressed against his chest.

"Hello, everyone," entering the hallway, Mrs. Hale's song-like voice cut through the depressive silence. She was obviously surprised to see so many visitors.

Heck I'd thought it would be just me, Caleb, Irma and Matt coming over. So I can't blame her for being surprised.

We all greeted Mrs. Hale. Mrs. Lair walked up and gave her a hug and said, "Hi Liz, sorry to barge in like this but it's important. Can we come in and talk?"

"Of course. Let's go into the living room, I'll get Lillian and Harold." Then she added, "And why don't I order some take out for us all."

"Oh no worries Mrs. Hale," Hay Lin, "my parents and grandmother are on the way and they're bringing food from the restaurant."

Just then Lillian skipped into the room and with a bright smile waved at everyone and gave me a special greeting of, "Hi Elyon! Are you spending the night?"

I blushed, having not thought that far ahead but grateful that she had invited me so that I wouldn't have to ask.

Cornelia, echoed her sister's sentiment, "Oh yes! Elyon you have to stay with us!"

"Um, Okay," I replied, "But first things first. We need to tell you all what's going on or at least what we think is going on."

So while we waited for Hay's family to arrive, Mrs. Lair caught us all up on Taranee's situation. No one really knew where Peter was or how to reach him to tell him what was happening, because the Cooks had taken his cell phone after on Friday night.

* * *

**Caleb's POV**

After Mr and Mrs. Lin and Yan Lin arrived everyone dug into the food they'd brought. I'm pretty sure Will, Hay and Cornelia probably hadn't eaten all day from what Irma told me as we were driving over.

Once everyone was settled with their food in various spots throughout the Hale's living room. I shared my theory.

"It started this morning after we picked up Will and her mom. For just a moment in the car it seemed like she almost regretted what she was doing. Then Tom said something, that seemed like another piece of the puzzle...He said 'she wasn't herself' and it seemed like she couldn't help herself."

I turned to Matt and asked, "Sound familiar?"

Matt replied, "Yeah...maybe...but it's such a stretch..."

Irma punched my arm and insisted, "Don't leave us out! Tell us what you're talking about."

"Babe, don't you remember what Matt was like when Nerissa took him over?"

"So you think Mrs. Vandom's been taken over?" asked Cornelia. I nodded, and she added "But Nerissa's imprisoned in the Heart."

"Actually," interjected Elyon, "Nerissa's spell was a variant use of a common magic in Meridian. She manipulated the natural effects of a plant we call 'the seeds of malice'. They're hard to grow and not a lot of people know how to use them.

"But when you think about it, what Nerissa did with that spell, it's not too hard to believe this could be another version of a hate/control spell," Irma said. "Just look at all the stuff Will's mom, and Taranee's mom just did. And we know a lot of bad guys that can work some really powerful spells."

"While I was in Meridian, I checked on all our captured foes, the bad news is both Cedric and Miranda found a way to escape. When I arrived there were glamours in their cells, so we have no idea how long they've been loose."

"Man that really stinks! Matt anger obvious in his voice, "I know from first hand experience how that spell pushes you to do things you'd never normally do."

"That's why we're all here. Elyon helped me realize that the best opportunity for a spell to be cast on both Will's mom and Taranee's mom-"

"Oh my god," Elizabeth Hale exclaimed, "was when you all revealed the truth to us and we visited Meridian!"

"Exactly. Cause neither of them possess the power to travel to Earth on their own, so they'd need to wait until we were on Meridian."

"No..No..No!" Mrs. Hale was escalating to full scale hysteria. "You fix this and you fix this now! I will not hurt my kids!"

Anna, stood up and walked over to the couch where Mrs. Hale sat and took her hand. In a soothing voice, she told her, "Calm down Liz. I was as worried as you, but Elyon explained that this type of magic needs a root to bind too. It's strength is its able to magnify and twist fear and hate and use it against whomever the target is."

Mrs Hale didn't look entirely convinced, but she visibly sighed as her husband put his arm around her.

"And don't worry Mrs Hale, with us all working together, I'm sure we can fix this."

I think the room heaved a collective sigh. The Lins were quiet but worry etched their faces, Hay Lin is their pride and joy. Being told that you've been spelled to hate and possibly harm the thing you love the most is a truly scary thing.

"Okay, I'll help," Lillian's little voice squeaked. Her offer was no surprise since she now knew that she is the Earth Queen. Then she asked "What can I do?"

With that we were ready to take the first step to see if my theory held up.

After about a half an hour, we came to the disappointing conclusion that Lillian was still to young to focus her powers for the task. We needed her to combine her power with Elyon's, then they both would amp up Cornelia – supercharging her powers over all growing things so that it encompassed magical 'seeds' too.

The poor kid looked really upset that she couldn't do it.

Then Matt went and sat next to her and said, "Hey Lillian, how about if I help you?"

Lillian's big blue eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously, then asked, "But how?"

"I think it's as easy as you saying out loud, 'Come to me, my regents your queen calls.'"

Lillian asked, "Is that it? I just say: 'Come to me, my regents your queen calls'?"

Matt's a freakin' genius. No sooner had the words escaped her mouth, than Matt transformed into Shagon standing before her with Khor and Napoleon.

"Thank you Queen Lillian," the eight-year old beamed at being called Queen Lillian.

"Okay, let's do this," Shagon said.

This time when the regents and Elyon focused their power it worked. Cornelia transformed into her guardian self, this time her appearance was just a little different: there were two long braids formed a crown around her head, holding back her flowing blond hair. Interwoven in the braids and throughout her hair were several small green vines with tiny leaves.

"Nice upgrade, Corny!" Irma said walking around her taking in the new look. I have to agree it fit Cornelia to a tee.

The 'upgraded' Cornelia used her powers to probe us one by one for the presence of of the magical seeds of malice. It was a long shot but we need to start somewhere. I don't think any of us would ever be able to fully accept that Susan Vandom and Theresa Cook could turn so completely against their daughters without fowl play.

Cornelia started with me, then Irma. We were both clean and I breathed a sigh of relief that there was nothing that could potential affect our child.

Then Cornelia moved to the rest of the Guardians and the guys: Will, Hay, Eric, then Matt. They were all clear too.

Next were the kids, Chris and Lillian, followed by Yan Lin, then her son and daughter-in-law. Everyone came up clean. I was starting to doubt my theory.

Mrs. Hale was clean, but when Cornelia move to her dad tiny green veins spread across his arms and neck.

Cornelia stopped, focused and the veins receded like creeping spider towards his chest. Then Mr. Hale began to cough like he was choking.

When his face started to turn blue, I grabbed him and performed the Heimlich twice before a glowing red ball popped out of his mouth. It was fuzzy and about the size of a raisin.

Mrs. Hale rushed to her husband, enveloping him in an embrace. "Oh my god one of those evil things was inside you! Oh my god."

She held him tightly rocking back and forth, repeating, " Oh my god, Oh my god., Oh my god."

Why didn't being right make me feel any better?

Yan Lin scooped it up with a plastic spoon onto a empty plate, then handed it to Hay Lin and said, "Take this into the kitchen and burn it Make sure nothing is left. Be very careful not to touch it or inhale the vapors. Capture its smoke in a bubble. Once its gone send the bubble up into the atmosphere. Make sure it goes up to where the air is the thinest, the ultraviolet rays there should render it harmless. Elyon go with her – just in case something goes wrong."

"Okay," said Will as the two headed out of the room, "now we need to get to my mom, Taranee's parents, my dad, Nigel and Taranee."

That's when Elyon asked, "Hey what about Peter? Shouldn't he be here? Or is he with Taranee."

Crap!

Peter's been acting weird lately too.

* * *

******Cheers!**


	17. Guardians Do Your Thing!

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #17: Guardians Do Your Thing!**

**Will's POV**

Well it turns out, getting to my mom was the easiest thing we had to do on the list. She was easy to find, cause she was in the apartment sulking on the couch drinking a glass of wine.

Uber-earth girl and Hay Lin flew in the open living room window, while Irma and I hovered invisibly outside watching and hoping.

My mom was shocked and I think becoming instantly angry.

Cornelia didn't waste letting my mom get riled up, she just started scanning her. Just like Cornelia's dad, green veins popped out all over her. The only difference was that with my mom, the veins were thicker and didn't stop at her neck. Whole blotches of her face were green. To tell the truth, she looked a little like the wicked witch of the west from the Wizard of Oz.

Freaky.

The seed that popped out of my mom was at least three times the size of the one inside Cornelia's dad. My mom passed out after it came out. Again Hay Lin handled disposal of the seed.

Looking in I had to admit I was really worried about my mom. But seed or no seed, I wasn't ready to talk to her yet. It was safer to just stay here.

Cornelia's mom arrived just as we were ready to leave. It takes quite a bit longer to travel across town by car than by flying. She'd stay with my mom until she woke up. I trusted Mrs. Hale to make sure she was okay and explain everything to her.

We headed to Heatherfield General Hospital.

* * *

**Irma's POV**

It wasn't hard to find Taranee. After twenty years on the force, my dad was well known at every hospital in the city. Every nurse knew exactly who we were looking for and pointed us straight to him.

We found him leaned against the wall outside of an exam room. He told us Taranee was in one being treated for injuries that weren't too serious. She'd be uncomfortable but she'd be okay. Nigel was in the room two door down getting his ribs wrapped.

The worry on my dad's face made him look old. It just didn't fit his usually smiling face. Did he looked like that when I was in the hospital?

I explained to him everything that happened. He lead us to the nearest waiting room then told Cornelia to scan him.

I breathed a relieved sigh and started dialing my mom as soon as Cornelia pronounced him clean. By the time we came out of the waiting room, Nigel was walking out of the exam room looking a little stiff. Cornelia and Hay Lin pulled him into the waiting room while my dad and I stood watch outside the door.

A few minutes later, they exited all wearing smiles. Cornelia mouthed "He's clean."

We all moved back down the hall to the where Taranee was. Then we waited. After about twenty minutes, the door opened and the doctor and two nurses walked out telling Taranee as he left that she could get dressed and they would discharge her.

Taranee sat on the edge of the exam table with a butterfly bandage by her right eye, swelling on the left side of her face and a black eye. She had a couple of red scratches on her neck and a white patch peeked out from under the front of the hospital gown.

Will grabbed the doctor's sleeve and begged, "She's our best friend can we see her now?"

The doctor smiled and said, 'Sure," then looked at Nigel and said, "but you need to wait out here with Officer Lair."

Nigel gave a quick nod then wave at Taranee before the door closed.

We ran in and rushed Taranee with hugs. We were all talking, trying to tell her everything at once.

Taranee tried to smile, but it turned into a wince of pain. Then we were all apologizing at the same time.

"Give me a second guys, I need to get dressed. I'm really ready to get out of here.

So while she dressed, we told her Elyon is here. Then we told her about the seeds of malice and how right Caleb was.

Once Taranee was dressed, Cornelia transformed and gave her a scan. With a smile Cornelia gave Taranee a thumbs up. Then we were ready to leave.

I think my dad and Nigel could tell the outcome of the scan by our huge smiles as we walked out. As we headed to the car, we asked my dad how could we get to Mrs. Cook since the last time anyone saw her she was in police custody.

This would be the hardest scans to get.

With a smile my dad said, "That's easy, she's at home. She was released about an hour ago into your father's care. It seems they think that her behavior is so out of character that they had her evaluated by a psychologist. His preliminary diagnosis is a stress induced break down.

Even though the location was now know. I was still concerned that it would be majorly difficult. After all, Taranee's family seems to be the hardest effected so far: both her parents and Peter were not their normal selves.

I only hope we can save them for this spell before it destroys their lives and the heart of one of my best friends.

* * *

**Hay Lin's POV**

Irma and her dad took Taranee home. That left me, Will and Cornelia to find the Cooks and Peter.

I'm really glad we can fly. It makes things a lot easier.

We stopped outside the window of the Cooks bedroom. The couple sat on the edge of the bed, Mr. Cook had one arm around his wife and held her hand with the other. Mrs. Cook shoulders shook as she hung her head and from what I could tell cried.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Will, "Cornelia can't scan them at the same time."

"I guess we wait until one of them leaves the room," Will answered.

"Guys, I've been thinking about something: if these things are seed then the longer they're 'planted' the deeper their roots go and the harder they are to pull out completely. I don't think we want to waste any time...if there's a seed in Mrs. Cook it could make her kill Taranee the next time she sees her...or hurt Peter."

I had to admit Cornelia had point. That's when I got a brilliant idea and I told the girls, "We can us a glamour!"

Together we cast a simple glamour consisting of Peter coming home and asking his dad to talk. As Mr. Cook pulled himself away to talk to the phantom Peter, Cornelia and I entered the room, still holding the glamour in place so Judge Cook never saw or heard us. We didn't want to take any risks on volatile behavior.

Cornelia started the scan, and Judge Cook began to cough immediately. I could feel my eyes grow wide as her entire skin turned putrid green, no veins, no patches of normal skin...just green.

If she weren't choking and adding a deep blue color to her face, I think she would have reminded me of a walking string bean.

I tried to get behind her to perform the Heimlich like Caleb had but Judge Cook started swinging wildly. I'm sure the glamour was still in place, so it must have been a side effect of the seed.

I watched as the coughing ceased and became a weak wheeze. If she didn't get air soon, she'd be dead.

I began ran to the bath room and returned with a towel. Then I began pulling the air out of Mrs. Cook.

At first nothing happened. So I began pulling air from her in staccato bursts, hoping she would be able to breath at some point.

I really don't want to kill Taranee's mom.

From the hall, Will yelled, "How's it going in there?"

With clenched teeth, Cornelia managed to say, "Not well."

I could see it was taking all she had to keep pulling out the seed.

In one last attempt, I pressed sharply against Mrs. Cooks diaphragm and pulled the last of the air from her body.

She stopped coughing and lay still as the air flowed out. I watched as a large lump came up, distorting her throat. As it cleared her mouth I caught it with the towel, it was about the size of a small plum. I quickly blew and pushed air back into her lungs and hoped with all my heart.

Cornelia leaned back against the wall trying to catch her breath and watched with me.

Slowly, Mrs. Cook's chest began to rise and fall. She was laying on the floor, but she'd be okay until we were done.

Cornelia headed out the room towards Peter's room and I followed.

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

It was strange entering the room and seeing the glamour we cast. The phantom Peter looked so much like my Peter.

Will stood to the side quietly watching Mr. Cook hold a detailed conversation with 'Peter' about college choices. If only we had such mundane worries.

I was so very tired, but not to tired to see this through. I started the scan and watched as Mr. Cook began to clear his throat. He coughed about two more times then the tiniest red spore flew up and out of his mouth. Funny thing is, Mr. Cook never even noticed it land at his feet because of the glamour.

I would have thought he would have at least felt it. Also he did turn green, no change whatsoever.

After he finished clearing his throat Mr. Cook resumed talking to 'Peter'.

Hay Lin picked up the seed with the same towel that held the seed from Mrs. Cook.

Before we left the room, Hay Lin used her mind control powers to suggest Mr. Cook check on his wife and make her comfortable then to take a nap.

As his eyes glossed of under the compulsion, we let the glamour fade and all three of us headed to the kitchen to destroy the seeds.

Will called Irma's parents and while Hay Lin and I took the vapor up to the atmosphere. We were being care just like Yan Lin instructed, using the buddy system at all times when dealing with the seeds or the vapor. We wouldn't risk losing one of us due to carelessness. We went back to the Cook house, settling in to wait for Mr. and Mrs. Lair's arrival.

The whole time we waited, I nervously looked out the window, hoping that every car that drove by was Peters. It was almost nine pm and no one had any idea where he was.

Why didn't he call me?

I wrapped my arms around myself and paced the living room as a thousand fears played in my mind.

Peter where are you?

* * *

**Irma's POV**

So this is how things worked out: Taranee stayed at my house. Elyon stayed at Cornelia's house. And Will stayed at Hay Lin's house. Peter never came home that night and never called anyone.

It was almost midnight when Cornelia and I talked on the phone confirming that both sets of parents were home and the the Cooks and Susan Vandom were okay and could be left alone.

Needless to say, Caleb was not happy with me for sitting up and worrying until midnight. But I just couldn't go to bed until my parents were home safe. I think Cornelia felt the same.

When all of this started three years ago, we never dreamed it would involve all our families. Actually, I think we've been continually praying that it would never be able to threaten them - now we knew those wishes were in vain.

I was mentally and physically worn out. All the drama with Taranee, the worry and work are a lot to handle in your first trimester of pregnancy. When I climbed into bed, Caleb was close behind me, turning off the alarm clock be for he turned of the light.

"Before you say anything, we are NOT going to school tomorrow." Caleb told me.

"Okay," I was too tired to argue, plus hadn't I already been wondering how to get out of going to school today and tomorrow? I just never dreamed how that wish would come true.

Caleb wrapped his arm around me and buried his face in my hair. I heard him mumble, "Mmm, I love your hair, I love the way it feels and smells. This is the way I like to fall asleep. I love you babe."

"I love you too, Caleb," I answered back. Even though it had been such a hard day, I have to admit it ended well. I snuggled into his embrace and fell into a warm, welcoming slumber.

Tomorrow had to be better...right?

* * *

******Cheers!**


	18. Will and Matt

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #18: Will and Matt**

**Will's POV**

I woke up staring at purple clouds painted on the ceiling of Hay's room. Two weeks ago there had been gold rings.

Hay Lin tends to repaint her room based upon the dreams she has. We all remember the lions, tigers and bears theme that all but took over after she watched the remastered version of the Wizard of Oz.

Hay Lin was still asleep, floating just above her bed. She even smiles in her sleep.

Moving quietly, I sat up and looked out the window, watching the first rays of light pierce the dark.

I'd tossed and turned most of the night wondering if I should try to go back to my mom's house or go ahead with my plan. In the end, I finally fell asleep when I decided that going back was not an option. 'Cause when I thought back over the time line, it was true my mom did become really extreme after the trip to Meridian. But the truth is that long before that we had continuing issues with lying to each other and a mutual dislike for each other's boyfriend.

I really think there was a lot of truth to what she said to me yesterday. It's just time for us to do our own thing. I think Mr. Lair is right, being a Guardian has meant I've had to grow up fast. There's just no going back, only going forward. Once I accepted that fact, I felt enough peace to fall asleep.

So, today is the first day of the rest of my life.

Now with the start of this new day, I need to get moving forward. Today was the last day of school and only a half a day at that. It's no biggie if I don't go...heck if I move to Meridian I won't be going back to school – ever...just another reason school doesn't matter.

Oh yeah, I need to get a new service plan for my phone. Then I began making a mental list of the things I need to do:

-get ready for Irma and Caleb's wedding.

-start moving my things to Meridian.

-talk to Matt about the move – I can't lose him.

-get a Bernevite stone like Caleb's so Matt can visit me.

Irma's just so lucky...she just gets to stay with Caleb no matter what. I wish Matt and I had that.

What's it like to fall asleep with and wake up with the man you love. Do they kiss first or brush their teeth? I wondered what Irma really thought about being pregnant. She looked so miserable when she was throwing up, but I could tell they were both worried about the baby being infected by a malice seed.

Hmm, I wonder if Matt and I will get married someday? I'm not really sure I want kids...I wonder if Matt wants kids. That's really important to know before planning for a future together. I think I need to ask Matt if he wants kids someday...that's definitely an 'after the wedding' type of question. Cause on the off chance it's a deal breaker, I don't want to ruin Irma and Caleb's day.

But for some reason, I'm not really worried. Actually the thought heaviest on my mind right now is I hope I get to see him today.

Since Hay was still sleep, I wrote a note then eased out the room then down the stairs and out the back door. In the alley, I transformed and headed to Matt's house.

If this is the first day of my new life, who am I trying to please by waiting to see him? I want to see him, so I'm going now.

It's so funny how Matt's window is always open. I stepped into his room to find him still sleep. He's a wild sleeper, one corner of the covers was wrapped around one of his ankles, the rest pooled in pile on the floor. He was asleep on his back with his mouth open.

Even his drool is cute.

I checked the clock and it wasn't even 6 AM so I made a decision.

Instead of waking him, I locked his door then climbed in the bed with him. He didn't wake up, as I slid my left hand down his abs and under the elastic of his sweat pants.

As I wrapped my hand around his base, Matt stirred but didn't wake. Then I slid my right hand inside his sweatpants, wrapping it around his cock, just under the head.

Matt still didn't wake, but I was sure he would soon. I began to pump his shaft with long slow strokes with my left and and making circles around the tip with my right.

Matt's cock responded almost immediately to my touch, growing firm with each stroke. Matt moaned in his sleep, still deep in his dreams.

Okay this is going to take some work...

I ducked down and edged his sweatpants out of the way, then as I rubbed and stroked him, I used the tip of my tongue to make circles on the head, teasing his hole.

Matt's eyes opened wide and he moaned when I followed up with a long lick across the head.

"Will?" he seemed awake, but still a little confused.

"Mmhmm," I hummed as I licked him again, it was an answer to his question and my own enjoyment of his taste.

Even if he was only half away, his rod was fully awake, ready and willing.

To accommodate me, Matt bent one knee and sort of pushed his hips forward. With each stroke, his cock head turned a deeper shade of purple. And I have to admit my own curiosity was growing bolder too.

Even though my original plan was to just wake him up with hand job, his taste when I licked him was so pleasant, I wondered what he'd think if I went all the way and sucked it.

Only one way to find out right?

When I sucked on the head, I heard Matt start to pant and I was sure he was wide awake. His hips sort of rocked towards me and I watched him grab a pillow and pull it over his face.

I'm pretty sure that means he likes what I'm doing. I couldn't help giggling, even with my mouth full. I could feel his cock jump from the vibrations.

Matt pulled the pillow away and whispered in a cracking voice, "Will you've got to stop!"

I suck in and pulled my mouth off his cock, still stroking him and asked with a smirk, "Why?"

Matt panted with relief for the moment's rest then said, "Cause I don't think I can keep from screaming if you make me cum like this...it just feels too good."

I pouted then swirled my tongue around the ridge, "And? You've made me scream before..."

"Yeah, but your mom was never in the next room!" he hissed as he sat up and grabbed my hands, stopping me from teasing him further.

I was shocked and asked, "You really don't want to do it?"

"I didn't say that...we just have to be quiet." Matt pulled me into his arms and kissed me, his hands exploring my breasts as he pushed my shirt up.

We kissed and touched silently as we rid ourselves of clothes. Matt rained kisses along my throat and shoulder, then moved behind me nibbling on the base of my neck.

"Get on your knees," he whispered. As I did what he said he grabbed a pillow and put it in front of me. Matt pressed gently on the small of my back until I was on my knees and elbows. He got on his knees behind me, spreading my legs, then I felt his hot cock begin its journey inside me.

The first time we'd made love, Matt had taken me bent over the couch at my mom's apartment. Now here we were reliving that moment. This time there was no barrier for him to break, his cock slid smoothly inside me massaging my womb with each stroke.

As the heat between us built, Matt covered me with his body, intertwining his arms with mine. Then he began to buck forward into me, riding me so hard I really did need his arms to hold me up.

I could feel my pussy's wetness every time Matt pushed forward and his balls smacked into me with a wet sound.

Matt moved one hand to spread me wide and then pinch my exposed nub. It took my breath away. I shuddered feeling an orgasm building deep within me.

Knock, knock.

Matt tried to stop mid stroke, but my needs were as great as his, I pressed my hips back to meet his.

"Oof," he grunted and buried his face in my hair as he wrapped an arm around me to still me.

"Matt time to wake up, its the last day of school. Don't be late."

We both heard his mom pad back down the hall. Now that we were quiet and still it was easy to hear the sounds of his parents up and getting ready for the day.

"Crap!" Matt said as he loosened his grip around my waist.

"Oh, god please don't stop," I begged in a whisper. I ached for release.

Matt must have felt the same need. He pulled us back until I could bend over the bed, and began fucking into me anew without a word or any hesitation. I used my hips to meet him stroke for stroke as I buried my face into the bed and moaned.

Matt pounded me, long and hard, alternating with upward strokes randomly that were making me crazy. I was on the edge of coming as he again began to finger me.

"Matt! I said it's time to get up."

As his mom's voice carried into the room, Matt began to gush inside me, panting and pushing deeper.

"Come with me Will. Let me feel your pussy suck me dry." Matt said in a husky whisper in my ear.

With those words, I started to cum so hard I couldn't breath until the first spasm passed.

"Matt! Did you hear me?"

Matt collapsed against me, his orgasm past but mine continuing – my pussy massaging his cock with contractions and spasms.

"Yeah mom, I'm awake! I won't be late," he managed to answer as the last echoes of my orgasm washed over us both.

Matt kissed my shoulder, and worked his way up to my ear. As he nibbled the lobe, he pulled out slowly.

I managed to keep my voice low as I moaned at the loss of his warmth.

Over my shoulder I asked him quietly, "You aren't really going to school today are you?"

Matt's hand smoothed across my ass as he asked, "What do you have in mind?"

...Matt rushed out of the room, going through all the normal motions of getting ready for school. Invisible, I hovered outside his window watching him rush past his parents and out the door.

* * *

******Cheers!**


	19. Taranee and Nigel

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

******Busted #19: Taranee and Nigel**

**Taranee's POV**

I woke up, shaking. The last thing I dreamed was about my mom coming at me. But in the dream she wasn't just hitting me – she was killing me and enjoying it.

The memories and the fear I'd felt in the dream made me want to puke. I felt like a nervous wreck, I really hoped things would be different but I was really to scared to face her. The feelings I'd felt from her were just so ugly and vile...I couldn't understand how my mother...any mother could feel like that about their child even if they did have a parasitic seed inside them magically manipulating them. I saw Matt beat the spell that bound him because he loved Will.

Shouldn't a mother's love be stronger than a boyfriend's?

Then I remembered how hard my friends fought for me. How Nigel took a beating for me. And how Mr. And Mrs. Lair were caring for me so gently, just like I was one of their kids and not just one of their daughter's best friends.

A small smile made it to my sore mouth. I realized I was safe and welcome. It was nice to be able to just lay in their guest room without a worry.

If I just focus on the positives, I think I'll make it through the day.

That's when another positive caught my attention, the smell of bacon and pancakes began to waft into the room.

As I sat up getting ready to go downstairs, there was a tap at the door.

"Come in."

"Good morning, Taranee," Mrs. Lair said with a bright smile as she came in carrying a tray full of food.

When I swung my feet down to the floor, she told me, "No, no, no. You just get right back in bed. You need to take it easy today, so I'm bringing you breakfast in bed."

I obediently pulled my feet back into the bed and under the covers. Mrs. Lair sat the tray in front of me with a flourish.

"Thank you Mrs. Lair." I said, unable to lift my eyes to look her in the face. Her kindness was just amazing.

Mrs. Lair sat on the side of the bed then, gently placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head until she could see my eyes.

"Taranee," she started, "I...we want you to feel welcome and safe here. Okay?"

I nodded and said, "Thank you, I do...I really do."

"Well good. Also my name is Anna. If you're not comfortable calling me that how about 'Auntie'? I think we're all family now. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I'd like that... Anna..." I tried the word out and found that it didn't sound too strange to hear myself say.

"Okay eat up, I'll be back with your medicine and a nice fresh ice pack for you. Then we're going to Chris' award ceremony, if you need anything Irma and Caleb are here. Try and rest.

Then she turned and left the room.

I wasn't alone for ten seconds before Irma padded into the room and climbed into the bed beside me, quickly stealing a piece of bacon.

It was a good thing Mrs. Lair had brought lots of food. I had enough to share.

"Isn't she cool?" was the first thing Irma said and I had to agree as I grabbed a piece of bacon and munched with her.

We were giggling and munching on bacon and fruit when Caleb walked in and said, "You have a visitor."

That's when Nigel walked into the room.

Caleb motioned for Irma to come here. Irma looked from me to Nigel, then climbed off the bed walking to Caleb.

Caleb pulled her out the room and closed the door as they left.

Alone in the room with Nigel, my brain froze and I couldn't talk or move.

"Hi," Nigel said.

Luckily I've been practicing the answer to that greeting for the last 15 years or so, so I managed to squeak out, "Hi."

Nigel walked to the bed and lifted the tray, setting it on the floor. Then he sat on the side of the bed and gently stroked my face, tracing the original bruise.

Nigel never said a word as he examined every bruise on my face. I felt self-conscious, knowing my swollen and sore face could never be described as cute or pretty.

When he leaned forward and kissed me, I felt my heart skipp a beat because it was just so tender and special.

Then he whispered, "I'm so sorry baby" before he covered my mouth with his. The kiss heated my through and through, only to be ended when Nigel winced in pain when I leaned into him.

How can I be so stupid as to forget his bruised ribs?

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry...I guess we can't 'do it', huh?"

Nigel broke into a big grin, and admitted, "Yeah, I don't think I can be on top...but if you're willing to try being on top again..."

"God you must really want to try that position," I teased.

"Oh god, yes...please!" he said as he laid back and began unbuckling his belt.

As soon as his zipper was down, Nigel pushed his jeans and boxers down with a slight grimace. No matter how his ribs felt, his cock was rock hard and mast straight, pointing at the ceiling as soon as it was freed.

"Were you this hard before you got here?" I asked, cause he hadn't been here that long and all we'd done was kiss. How can guys be ready for sex so quickly?

I looked back at the door and thought about, my mother's intrusion when I was masturbating. I got up and locked the door. Turning and leaning against it fully taking in the site of Nigel laying on his back with his cock waving in the wind. His pants were bunched just beneath his butt and he looked sort of silly.

Funny, I wasn't embarrassed about looking at his swollen cock head but I thought his rumpled clothes were a problem. Hmmm, I really am a closet neat freak...

"Nigel," I said as I walked back to the bed pulling my night shirt off, "get naked."

As I pulled off my panties and climbed onto the bed, Nigel frantically kicked of his shoes and pants then threw his shirt behind him.

"Um, be patient with me if I'm not that good at this yet...I think I'm going to need practice to get use to...well, you know...having you...that deep inside me.

I swear his dick twitched when I said that!

"It moved!," I squeaked in surprise.

"Yeah and that's from just the thought of you riding it. Let's see what happens when we're really doing it," Nigel said as he took my hand, pulling me towards him and encouraging me to mount his erect dick.

I straddled his hips as he lay back on the bed looking up at me, his cock rubbing against my suddenly very wet slit.

Nigel used his hand to direct the tip, then said, "Yeah right there...that's it."

Just like in the Cello room, I began lowering myself onto him. And just like before the feeling of being impaled was both torture and the sweetest bliss.

It feels so good when the tip enters and opens me up. But the pressure I feel when he slides deeper and deeper is sort of a heavenly friction, but it sort of hurts too. It's really hard for me to move or concentrate.

About halfway in, he hit a spot that made my eyes cross. I had to stop. There was no way to move because I was spasming so hard my womb ached.

"Uh, mmm," all I could do was moan.

"It's okay baby," Nigel said as he began to finger my clit with soft circles, "there's no rush."

Each circle made my hips and pussy twitch. Even though I wasn't trying to move down, I felt my legs give way more and more with each twitch. I stilled ached, but it was becoming a good ache...I found myself hoping that Nigel would make me ache like this for the rest of my life.

When I felt Nigel's finger sandwiched between me and his groin, I couldn't believe I'd managed to take him all the way in. Inside of me I could feel him throbbing and it just felt so right.

Nigel's hands ghosted up my stomach until each one cupped a breast. When he began to flick my nipples, I felt my womb clinch again and my hips jerked forward.

"Ugh!" Nigel moaned, but I didn't know if that was from pleasure or if I'd made him hurt his ribs.

Nigel tightened his hold on my breast squeezing them and rubbing my pointed nipples and said, "Please do that again."

Okay...so it was pleasure.

And I had to admit, that the heat his cock radiated inside me had me wanting more. More contact, more friction...just more.

I moved my hips forward then slowly back just an inch and Nigel rewarded me with a loud groan.

It felt so good, I repeated the movement...forward then back, slowly adjusting to controlling our pleasure.

"Yeah, yeah, don't stop Taranee...Oh baby, yeah."

Nigel watch me as I learned to ride him. He continued to palm my breasts, moving his hands in time with my hips.

"God, you're beautiful," Nigel whispered.

The slow pace felt great, but my horny need was growing. I leaned forward on my knees, placing my hands on his chest the slowly lifted my hips. As I moved back down until we were pressed together, my body told me clearly what I needed to do.

In the Cello room, I couldn't do it, but here and now there's no way I can stop. I begin to lift and sink down on him – just enjoying the feeling and the control.

Nigel's hands moved to my hips and he began to meet my movements with strokes that tickled my inner walls.

I close my eyes and listened to the sound of our bodies moving and just let the fire take me over. Each time I pressed my hips to his I felt spasms flow through me.

"Uh, oh, Taranee, I'm gonna cum...yeah, yeah, yeah, keep it up."

It felt like sparks were climbing my spine and arched my back just in time for my body to accept his cum. My spasming pussy tightened around his cock as I changed to a grinding motion – allowing his head to stroke me deep inside as he squirted, filling me with his hot cum.

I held my breath as a last powerful spasm washed over me, making me dig my nails into Nigel's chest. I tingled from head to toe with bliss, holding his dick deep in side me, as my body gripped it with a mind of its own.

I'm not sure if this is what Mrs. Lair...Anna meant when she told me to rest and take it easy, but as Nigel pulled me down to snuggle against his chest – I felt wonderful.

Nigel held me and stroked his fingers along my shoulder and spine. He was still deep inside me, but that wasn't the only link we shared. Every where our skin touched felt warm and at ease. The feel of my check resting on his chest, the sound of his heart beating just for me. I want this moment to last forever.

"I love how soft you feel," Nigel said as he cupped my chin lifting my lips to meet his in a kiss. Then with a smirk he asked, "And did I ever tell you that caramel is my favorite flavor? Your skin is such a turn on...like I should be able to eat you alive."

I usually don't think the difference in our skin tones, but I took a moment to really look at my arm laying across his shoulder. At first glance we seem so different...my bronze skin against his peach tones. But the truth is we match really well – like we compliment each other. Side-by-side, the site of our bare flesh was absolutely beautiful. I smiled with glee knowing that my copper shade was an added bonus to the guy I love, cause I love every thing about him, from the way his hair falls in his face when he laughs to the way he held me tight like letting me go would be a sin.

"Hmm, maybe someday you will," I teased.

"See, sometimes you're too smart for your own good...You totally over thought what I just said. I wasn't talking about the future...I was saying I want to taste you..right now."

Oh. My. Freakin. God.

* * *

******Cheers!**


	20. At What Cost?

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

**Chapter 20: At What Cost?**

**Will's POV**

I flew out of Matt's window, I didn't really have a plan – I just know I'm not going to school. Since Matt felt the same, I had to wonder: "What do I want to do?"

For the first time, I'm not thinking about what my mom would want. For the first time I can really focus on what I want: Matt and me.

But what does that mean? And what had it cost me to gain the ability to make him my first concern?

There's just no way around it. Every decision cost us something...just this time my decision cost me the home I no longer felt able to stay in. For me the cost is starting over – by myself, with no safety net but my friends and Matt. Thinking back over the last two years we've all been through so much. Haven't I been paying all this time? Fighting to keep two worlds safe, fighting to take back Matt from Nerissa's hold, and most of all fighting with my mom to be able to do the right things for my team.

Strange but all this time, my life, most of my day was planned around what my mother required of me: school, homework, chores...after those priorities were taken care of, I found a way to fit things like the Guardians, Matt – Matt always seemed to be last on my list.

I don't think we're like Irma and Caleb – I want to be with him and marry him someday...but what about today? How do we stay together until we're both ready for more?

"Ugh! Come on girl pull it together! Just take things one step at a time." I shook my head to clear the cobwebs and refocused on where I was flying.

Out of habit I headed toward the school, suddenly realizing I didn't even know where to meet Matt. I perched on the school roof out of site and began scanning the ground for Matt's denim jacket.

Would he come here looking for me?

I was so busy scanning the last day of school crowd, I was startled when Shaygon landed behind me.

"Matt!" I exclaimed.

Even though I couldn't see his smile, I knew it was there as big as day behind his mask.

In deep tones that made my knees weak, Shaygon said, "Let's get something to eat then I have something I want to show you."

As soon as I said, "Okay" Shaygon scooped me up into his arms and took to the sky. I was a little shocked to find myself flying and not be my own pilot...I mean having wings for the past two plus years means that I pretty much expect to be the one doing the flying.

I took a deep breath and said to my boyfriend, "You know I can fly for myself. You don't need to carry me."

Shaygon never loosened his grasp or made any move to change his direction, as he replied, "I know but I like it this way, so just enjoy the ride.

Hmm, I guess that settles that.

We flew just a few blocks away, landing in a side alley next to Matt's favorite coffee shop. Unseen we changed back to normal then rounded the corner to join the crowd starting their day with a cup of hot joe and a scone. The clerk took our order for two mochahistos, a sausage breakfast sandwich and a slice of coffee cake

As we moved to seats with our drinks and food, Matt and I sipped our drink in unison. Proclaiming at the same time, "Umm."

It's funny enough that we like our coffee the same way, and that we're both total caffeine slaves, but the way we both moaned – almost orgasmically – at the same time for said coffee addiction was just too much and we burst into a shared fit of laughter.

What can I say, we love a good espresso to start the day.

What a great way to start the day!

* * *

**Taranee's POV**

For the second time today, I opened my eyes to the world after a brief but needed catnap after finishing a sex tri-fecta with Nigel. Unlike the first time I woke up, there were no scary dreams...no feelings of dread. Instead, I was warm and snug, held close to Nigel's heart as he watched me sleep.

I opened my eyes, to stare in to his soft brown orbs. Nigel held me, his right hand stroking small, soft circles on my hip as he leaned on his left elbow watching me intently.

I lifted my arm carefully, giving him time to adjust to my movements before I allowed a power stretch to take over my muscles.

"What?" I teased, wondering what he was thinking about my bruised and swollen face.

As if he somehow sensed what I was thinking, Nigel replied, "I was watching you sleep and thinking how beautiful and perfect you are."

A silly grin spread across his face as he leaned in to capture my mouth in a kiss.

For a guy that claims he's not a 'lady's man' he sure was saying and doing all the right things today. I couldn't help but meet his smile with one of my own.

When Nigel slanted his mouth over mine again, capturing my lower lip for a deep sensual kiss, I was sure we were headed for another round lovemaking.

That is until my stomach rumbled its need for food.

Nigel pulled back from me, a laugh forcing it's way free from his mouth, as he said, "OK let's get dressed and head downstairs, I could use some food too."

We each made a quick bio-trip and dressed. Then we went downstairs to find Irma lounging on the couch intently watching television while nursing a bowl of cereal. She waved hi to us as we walked past to the kitchen.

Mrs. Lair kept her kitchen pretty well stocked – there was lots of quick breakfast food: fruit, toaster pastries, but as I looked around the refrigerator, I found the best breakfast option of all: the ingredients for french toast.

"Do you like french toast?" I asked Nigel.

"Oh yeah," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Cool, I wonder if Irma would want some too," I mused out loud.

Nigel began pouring us juice and replied, "Probably not she was just eating-"

"WRONG!" Irma stated firmly from the doorway behind us holding the empty bowl. Then she continued with a smirk, "If Taranee's making french toast put me down for three slices."

"Three slices? Three?" I asked staring at the empty bowl.

Irma walked to the sink and deposited the empty bowl then turned and pointed with both hands to her stomach and clarified laughingly: "Pregnant woman here!"

Nigel and I found ourselves bursting into laughter at my best friend's antics.

"What about Caleb, does he want any?"

"Nah, he's not here, he's out training."

I nodded and made enough mix for french toast for three people seasoned with just the right amount of cinnamon to make our mouths water. Nigel worked beside me frying up bacon to go with our meal.

We finished eating just before noon, when the doorbell sounded. Irma went to answer it as as Nigel helped me clean the dishes.

I didn't think much about who could be at the door until, I heard Irma saying loudly, "Excuse me! You just can't walk into my house!"

Nigel and I grew quiet listening to the proceeding in the living room. There were two people talking to Irma, a man and a woman. From what we could hear they were looking for me.

A feeling of dread filled me, like a lead weight in my stomach. I turned and whispered to Nigel to leave out quietly by the back door. Then I turned back to listen to the continuing discussion as it became more and more heated.

The two people had stepped into the doorway without Irma's permission and she was not happy about it – refusing them any further entrance and absolutely no information in response to their requests about me.

"- consequences for your interference." Was the last part I was able to pick up from my hiding spot.

I stepped into the living room as Irma responded, "Consequences my Great-Aunt Fanny! I know this much...you don't any court documents or right to be in my house and you need to leave right now before I call the police! And believe me, they'll come quick because my dad's a cop."

The two visitor work the traditional black suits with classic lines that told me instantly that they were from the county services or the court house – some area my mom had influence and could use...use to get me back.

The man, a rather dull looking guy with a medium length salt and pepper hair seemed to be the team leader – he spoke the most. The woman a stocky blond with her hair pulled back into a severe bun stood at his side nodding in agreement to everything he said.

Seeing me at the kitchen entrance both of the visitor's attention left Irma – which was probably not the smartest thing for them to do, because she's feisty and sort of volatile if she thinks the situation merits it.

"Taranee Cook," the man began, but the next word out of his mouth was, "Ow!" Irma had grabbed the closest thing, an umbrella that had been leaned beside the door. With her makeshift weapon, Irma was poking him non-stop in an attempt herd him and his partner out of the house.

The man chose the wrong moment to get fed up with Irma's attempts to defend me and her home.

"You little bitch!," he said as he reached out and snatched the umbrella from her and pushing her back, just as I saw a shadow come up behind him.

In one swift movement, Caleb grabbed the man's hair hair with one hand, the back of his suit with the other. The man never heard Caleb's approach and was completely surprised, losing his hold on the umbrella, so that it clattered uselessly on the tile entry.

Caleb used his grip on the man's head to swing him around to face the door, then banged his head – once, twice, three times against the door frame before he released him to stumble onto the porch and land soundly on his bottom as a trickle of blood escaped his overly pointy nose. Then Caleb turned his attention to the woman, where she had silently watched all that transpired.

From my spot across the room I could see her shake as Caleb's truly pissed gaze took her in. Now Caleb is a true gentleman, but people like Nerissa (even though she's his mother) and Miranda have taught him that sometimes it really is okay to hit a lady.

And somehow I think that my mom's little messenger girl figured out that she might just be in trouble.

"Leave,"Caleb's voice was low and gravely. And I swear she jumped two inches when he said it. As Caleb stepped into the doorway, he fixed his gaze on the woman and watched her inch back out the door she had entered without permission – never taking her eyes off Caleb.

I moved to stand by Irma's side, just in time to see the woman almost trip over her partner. Upon realizing that he was blocking her exit, she stopped long enough to encourage him to his feet. Once salt-and-pepper guy was standing beside her, I guess she felt brave, because she chose then to speak up.

"You haven't heard the last of this we have the law on our side. Taranee can come with us now and this will go no further, or she can fight us and I can guarantee her she'll end up doing time in a juvenile facility. And just you wait you," she sniffed her nose at Caleb who had obviously just finished a run, "...you...you ruffian... you've just accosted an officer of the courts. There will be a a price to pay!"

Calmly, Caleb stared her down and replied, "There is always a price to pay. Your friend entered my home without permission and refused to leave when my wife asked him too. Then he verbally _accosted_ her, calling her a derogatory name for defending her home. I was well within my rights to remove him using force. But if you really want to play the game of who's more right...you should talk to the man standing behind you."

Irma and I stepped forward in unison to get a better view out the door. Peeking around Caleb we saw standing at the base of the stairs: Mr. Lair, in full uniform looking greatly distressed and more than a little pissed.

Seeing this as an opportunity, the salt-and-pepper guy, began speaking around the handkerchief he held to his nose, "Mr. Lair I presume, I am Beckham Wellsey and this is Prue Dante."

At his side, the woman, Prue, gave a quick nod – affirming his statement.

Beckham continued, after a final wipe to his nose, able to once again speak without interference, "We came today as representatives of the court and the Cook family in an attempt to solve these distressing issues before they escalate any further or cause any more damage to the family's well-being and status."

* * *

**Irma's POV**

I'm pretty sure that Mr. Wellsey thought he was diffusing the situation – smoothing things over as it were. And I'm sure it would have worked if the guy wasn't such a clueless tool.

My dad took a deep breath and released it real slow...always a bad sign...it means he's trying to calm down before he responds when he knows he's upset.

Ms. Dante mistook my dad's silence as acceptance of their story and began speaking, "Mr. Lair, as an officer of the law, you're a logical man, you understand the need to handle these type of situations with expediency. If you could just convince the girl to come with us, it will be better for everyone."

When I heard that load of bald-faced bunch of crap, I saw red! Better for everyone, only if you agreed with things like Phobos would be a good mayor for Heatherfield!

I guess my dad felt the same way, because before either of them could speak again he held up his hand, and strode purposely up the stairs. He got right into Mr. Wellsey's face and was about to go nuclear just as a familiar silver Jaguar pulled up in front of our house and parked behind a plain gray sedan.

Out popped the stylishly cut blond head of Elizabeth Hale, flashing a fabulous smile.

"Oh, good...you're still here," she said cheerily towards the two suits as she closed the door and headed up the walk.

I think we were all caught off guard not only by her arrival but by her off the cuff statement. She seemed almost happy that they were still here...

Mrs. Hale was wearing a tan and cream colored designer pant suit that accentuated her long slender frame perfectly. She carried a sand colored hobo bag and wore a pair of peep-toe spiked heels that matched the bag perfectly. She wore several large pieces of jewelry that were obviously very expensive as the stone sparkled in the sunlight. With every step, her hair bounced and swayed catching and reflecting the sunlight...it was easy to see where Corny got her moves and confidence. Mrs. Hale was the very picture of affluence and power.

Her heels clicked rhythmically on the pavement. She moved with confidence until she stood on the porch beside my father. There she gently edged him back with her elbow, then extended her hand to the two suits.

"Hello I'm Elizabeth Hale," she smiled and introduced herself crisply, then asked, "And you are?"

The suits were slow to recover from Mrs. Hale's insertion into the situation. The woman, Ms. Dante, began to stammer, "Uh, um, I'm Prue Dante and this is Beckham Wellsey."

Mrs. Hale nodded vigorously, holding the other woman's attention, as she returned, "Ah, yes. A pleasure Ms. Dante, Mr. Wellsey. May I assume you represent an office of the court here today?"

"Why yes," Ms. Dante paled at the directness of the question. Suddenly they had lost all momentum to the blond powerhouse.

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Hale continued at a crisp rate, "And which office would that be?"

Ms. Dante flashed a quick look at her partner, still somewhat off guard. In response the man began digging in his jacket, pulling out his wallet and flashing a government ID as he answered, "Child protective services, Ma'am."

Mrs. Hale leaned forward and inspected the proffered identification and nodded quickly, saying, "Yes, yes, that seems to be quite in order."

I felt like I was watching a chess match being expertly played. Even though I knew she was positioning these two for a fall, I was not sure what her next move would be.

Without losing any momentum, Mrs. Hale lifted her gaze to Mr. Wellsey and asked, "Now may I please see your orders for this specific case?"

Neither of the two suits made a move to pull out any documentation.

Puffing up like a an ostrich I'd once seen at the zoo, Ms. Dante suddenly felt the need to re-assert herself and asked in a prim voice, "I'm sorry Ms. Hale, your line of questions in this instance is completely inappropriate as this is not a public matter that we are here to tend to, our orders are none of your business. Furthermore, your interference here could be seen as keeping officers of the court from their duties."

"Really?" Mrs. Hale batted her eyelashes like the woman had said something truly fascinating. Then she smiled and re-extended her hand to the woman and said, "I'm so sorry too. Maybe I didn't adequately introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth Hale of Hale, Baily and Kellerman Attorneys At Law. My office is representing the interests of Taranee Cook, a minor, in regards to a case of abuse witnessed by three officers and a second teenager yesterday. I asked for your orders in hopes that we could compare orders to quickly determine which court had prominence in this affair."

As she spoke, Mrs. Hale slid her bag off her shoulder and pulled out a large envelope with an official seal on it. This envelope she freely offered to the two intruders with a smile.

Mr. Wellsey reached first for the envelope opening up and pulling the thick package out enough to red the top half of the first page. While he read, everyone except Mrs. Hale waited expectantly, she on the other hand calmly stepped back, replaced her bag on her shoulder and clasped her hands lightly in front of her.

Me, Caleb, my dad, Taranee and even Ms. Dante waited on pins and needles while Mrs Hale was the picture of composure and calm.

Then it happened – Mr Wellsey paled and slid the papers back into their holder as he cleared his throat.

Mrs. Hale nodded as she said, "As you have not offered any court orders that contract mine, let's just assume your visit here today is 'off-book' and in preamble to anticipated court directives. But I believe these orders issued by Judge Silverman clear up any ambiguity that you or Judge Cook hoped to take advantage of today. As such, I think we can all agree as to how this situation will end today?"

"Um, yes...it seems your documentation is in order...we'll be leaving now." For his part Mr. Wellsey, nodded looking away from Mrs. Hale's direct gaze and started to turn away. Ms. Dante looked to her partner for some sort of explanation as to how they had lost the high ground they felt so secure on when they barged into my house. When she received no sign of what was going on she turned on her heel towards the steps with her partner.

As Mr. Wellsey's foot touched the bottom stair, Mrs. Hale cleared her throat and said, "Oh, just one more thing..."

I saw Mr. Wellesey's shoulder tense as he waited for her next words.

"Mr. Wellsey, Ms. Dante please be advised that your little visit hear today is an unlawful attempt to remove a minor from their court ordered place of respite. Your little favor for Judge Cook," Mrs. Hale held up air quotes to emphasis the word '_favor_', "will be reported to the board of review and I assure you that at the very least you'll both be fired. And if I have any say about it – you'll face criminal charges for falsely implying that you were representing the courts in an attempt to put this child back into the hands of her abuser even as you looked at her and saw the wounds inflicted on her by said abuser just yesterday. I am sickened by the way you have chosen to disregard your first responsibility as CPS workers and officers of the court."

Coming down the stairs my dad placed one hand around the upper arms of Wellsey and Dante.

I've gone to work with my dad every year since I was six for the "Take Your Kid to Work Day" and I've seen him use this move a million times – it hurts to be gripped there and my dad has pretty strong hands.

With a hold on both, Dad guided them towards the gray sedan, they obviously arrived in.

"Let me be very clear," my dad said in a firm, loud voice, "Do not make the mistake of trespassing on my property ever again. Furthermore, please be advised that the entirety of today's events have been captured by my cruiser recorders and I will be submitting said evidence with the charges Mrs. Hale files."

With that, my dad released the two and we all watched as they got silently into the vehicle and pulled away.

That's when Taranee's knees gave out and she sank to the floor sobbing.

We won this battle with a lot of help from our friends...but at what cost?

* * *

******Cheers!**


	21. Will and Matt Interlude

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Will and Matt Interlude**

**Will's POV**

It didn't take long, Shaygon flew straight to his grandfather's pet shop...or at least the roof of the building. Once he landed, Shaygon changed back into Matt. I followed suit, losing the wings as I followed him to a rooftop door.

As we walked down the stairs, I realized, I'd never been an any other parts of this brownstone other than the store and the basement storage area. I mean it's not like I never read the mail box out front. I knew that above the pet store were other units. I just never thought much about it.

That is until Matt opened the door to the second floor and we walked into a short hall, with one apartment door on each side. I was surprised that the hall was brightly illuminated from large windows framed by eggplant colored drapes at both ends. The carpet was thick and plush, with little diamonds shapes in the taupe color. The coffee color of the walls complimented the carpet and with the light the whole thing was warm and inviting.

I followed Matt the short distance of the hall, as he turned to his left and pulled out a set of keys, opening the door to the first unit.

Now, the hall was nice, but the apartment was really nice opening into a huge living area blending with the kitchen via a counter and pony wall. There was no furniture to be seen but like the hall the living area had a lush carpet in a deep jewel-toned green and walls that were a softer green I think I've heard Hay call 'sage'.

I stopped at the door, not knowing what we were doing at the empty apartment, but Matt reached back and pulled me into the unit. Once I was inside, he closed the door, then hung the keys on a peg in the wall.

"Umm, Matt who's apartment is this?"

Matt leaned against the door and slowly replied: "Mine."

"Yours?" I was stunned, simply repeating back what he had said because it didn't make any sense.

Hadn't we just left his house? If Matt had an apartment, wouldn't I have known this before now?

"Want a tour?" With that, he lifted his body off the door, grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the back of the apartment.

I was dumbstruck, as we walked past the open kitchen, I picked up the smell of wet paint. A quick glance and I saw that the appliances and counter tops were covered with plastic.

"Wait, wait, wait..." I stammered as he pulled me along a hallway with one hand, the other hand pushing doors open as we passed. The first was a spacious room he called a den – since it was empty it could have been anything...so I had to take his word for it.

Next he said: "Guest bathroom," we turned a corner and he opened another door as he said, "spare bedroom."

The hall ended at double doors, Matt stopped here, pulling me to his side before he opened the doors and said, "Main bedroom"

I looked around the large room. Along the far left wall was large bed, a guitar, 2 floor lamps and a small bedside table. Off to the right of where we stood was another door that I could see was to the connected bathroom. But directly in front of us was a wall of windows facing southeast managing to catch the best light the day had to offer.

I guess I was just confused because, I've been helping out at the pet shop downstairs for more than two years now and this is the first time I'd ever been upstairs or heard Matt tell me that he had an apartment here.

So I thought I should share my confusion with Matt.

"Umm, Matt. First we _just_ left your house. Second, in all the time I've known you, you've never told me you had an apartment above the shop. What's going on?"

I mean the human brain can only take so much.

With a grin, Matt pulled me over to the bed and sat down pulling me onto it with him. I landed with a slight 'umph' on top of him, but Matt quickly rolled us until he was on top of me. Matt stole a deep kiss as he rubbed his body against mine.

When the kiss ended, I asked, "Comfy?"

With a grin he answered, "Very"

Then he began to explain.

"Well you know that my grandfather owns this building, right?"

I nodded yes. I was following him this far.

"Well, actually it's one of three that he owns. The pet shop has always been special to him so he's more fond of this one than the other two. Those are 100% rentals. But this one, the pet shop and apartments, are my inheritance. He's always planned on giving it to me and I've always known it would be mine one day."

"Ok," I said slowly as I nodded again. So far, so good...

Matt took in my semi-confused look and a huge smile crept across his face.

"Oh, man! You mean to tell me you can't figure this out?" he laughed and fell back on the bed.

I felt a real urge to punch him in the gut, but restrained myself...just barely.

"What!" I asked starting to feel more than a little irritable.

"Will, you are the queen of planners! That's the reason you're such a good leader for the guardians. I love that about you. Somehow you manage to be spontaneous and still always have a plan. Don't you think I'd have a plan for us?

A plan for US?

* * *

******Cheers!**


	22. Oh my God

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

**Chapter 22: ****Oh my God**

**Irma's POV**

Just as my dad moved to help Taranee up, Nigel came cautiously from around the side of the house.

"Nigel!"

As soon as he heard Taranee's urgent cry, Nigel ran straight for her, my dad stepped back allowing him to help her up and into the house. I guess he had been hidden there watching.

Dad looked out across the yard and said, "Okay, let's all head inside. I think we've caused enough commotion for today."

As I took my first step back towards the door, I felt Caleb's strong arms engulf me and sweep me up to be carried into the house.

Now granted, I had supremely enjoyed watching him handle Wellsey, but this just seems like too much.

"Caleb, put me down! I can walk just fine, its Taranee that needs the help."

"I've got her," Nigel quickly responded, sounding a lot like some possessive caveman.

And for his part, Caleb did not put me down until he got to the couch, where he set me like I was some sort of easily broken toy. He immediately began to pace around the living room and I knew right away that it probably wasn't the right time to complain about being carried like a sack of potatoes.

Nigel guided Taranee gently to the couch besides me. When she sat down, Nigel took a seat on the arm of the couch never letting go of her hand.

My dad and Mrs. Hale were the last to enter. My dad came over to where we sat and asked, " Are you two okay?"

I quickly nodded that I was fine, but Taranee did not say a word...she didn't even look at him. But I could see the tears wetting her jeans as she sat and silently wept.

Gently, my dad lifted her chin and asked, "Taranee, Honey are you okay?"

That's when the wall broke and the silent tears became loud mournful sobs and Taranee latched onto my dad for dear life.

Being a father, and being pretty good at the job...my dad knew just what to do. He held her for a moment, telling her it was okay and to just let it all out. Somehow that was the perfect thing to say because pretty quickly her sobs became less throbbing. As she calmed down, my dad looked up to a very lost and bewildered Nigel and motioned him to come and comfort her.

Silently, Nigel sank into the couch and pulled Taranee into his arms. I watched as she clung to him and pulled up her knees to sort of curl into him.

I could totally relate – how many times have I done that with Caleb? It's just instinct when you find the someone that loves you and makes you feel safe.

My dad lightly patted Nigel's shoulder and said, "Quick thinking to call me Nigel – I was just around the corner."

Huh...Nigel? So he was the reason my dad came back in the middle of the day.

"So that's why you got here when you did..." My dad nodded then bent over and placed a quick kiss on my forehead. I smiled, glad that he always manged to spread the love around, never letting anyone feel left out – he could be a stand in dad for Tee but still make me feel loved and safe.

Shaking her head, Mrs. Hale looked very different now than with the CPS representatives, now she was looked very serious as she spoke to us.

"Yes and it's a good thing Nigel was clear headed-enough to call us. If Taranee had gone back home her mother could have very easily covered up the whole situation...or even turned the situation around – blaming it all on Taranee. Worse case scenario Taranee could have ended up doing a stint in juvenile detention."

Suddenly I couldn't breathe, I turned to my dad pleading, "Juvy? Dad you won't let that happen to Taranee will you?"

"Calm down, honey," my dad explained, "we expected some maneuvering – that's why we asked Elizabeth to take care of getting interim orders in place first thing this morning."

Nodding, Elizabeth began, "We hoped we could strike first, we weren't expecting Judge Cook to make her move so soon. I was actually on my way to Taranee's house to deliver the papers when your dad called me."

Mrs. Hale and my dad went on to explain just how tough a battle Taranee could be in for. As a judge, Mrs. Cook's word would carry more weight than Taranee and Nigel's testimony combined. The presence of officers at her house yesterday would help greatly and the off-book activities of Wellsey and Dante would also be seen as errors against her mom. My dad and Mrs. Hale had gone to the courts today to ensure that Taranee wouldn't be forced back before they were sure she'd be safe. But at the same time, they assured her that if and whenever she wanted to go home it was entirely her decision.

After listening everything the adults had to say, Taranee sat quietly holding Nigel's hand as we all watched her, waiting for her to say something.

"Um, thank you," Taranee said in a voice just barely above a whisper, "but what do I do if I don't go home? I can't stay here forever..."

"Oh you poor baby!" Mrs. Hale looked like she was about to bawl as she moved across the room to clasp Taranee's hand. Before I knew it I was being elbowed out of the way as she wedged herself between me and Taranee.

Hmm, Cornelia really is a lot like her mom.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Taranee honey, we'll be there for you every step of the way," Mrs Hale told Taranee with a sad look as she took in Taranee's bruises and swollen eye.

"That's right Taranee, as far as Anna and I are concerned, you're family. Our home is yours as long as you want or need."

It's really comforting to know that your parents love you and your friends genuinely. It's no small thing to open up your home to another person and just welcome them in, but its the kind of people they are...it's the kind of people we are.

The conversation moved on to the pending court date set for tomorrow – Thursday morning.

Well at least it was before the wedding, but it meant that Caleb and I could leave for our honeymoon right away. Because, I don't think I could go not knowing what was happening with Taranee.

Mrs. Hale went on to explain that based on her knowledge of Taranee and her situation, she thought it best that at the same time she filed for emancipation – or to be legally recognized as an adult and separated from her parents control.

Emancipation...wow that's a big step to think about. I mean, sure Taranee is the most mature and responsible of the five of us, a tie with Elyon. I have no doubt that she could do just fine on her own. But what about us? Being emancipated would mean Taranee would have to get her own place and a job to support herself.

I interrupted, "Can't Taranee just stay here? Why does she need to be emancipated?"

"Well, as a minor in a court placement here or somewhere else, Taranee will be required to have regular check-ins and surprise inspections. Knowing Judge Cook, she could expect them to be more frequent and detailed than the average youth. Taranee is a guardian and needs freedom to come and go at weird times and for undetermined lengths of time. All she needs is to be MIA for one check-in or inspection and she'd be labeled a delinquent and taken out of your parent's custody. If that happens they won't stop with just removing Taranee, but they'd take Chris and potentially you're baby, saying this is an unfit atmosphere."

A chill ran up the length of my spine. It was an automatic response to wrap my arms around my stomach, holding myself and my unborn baby. Caleb pulled me into his embrace, giving me his strength and warmth.

"Could they really do that? I mean go that far?" Caleb's voice cracked as he asked.

With a somber look, Mrs. Hale, continued, "I'm sorry, I don't want to scare you but I want you to know just how serious this situation is. Even if her motivation is purely retaliatory Mrs. Cook will have leverage to make you all miserable."

Taranee looked up finally and said, "No. No she won't. Mrs. Hale I want to be emancipated from my parents. Please help me file the paperwork and prepare for tomorrow."

Mrs. Hale grabbed Taranee in a bear hug rocking side to side.

Ow! Ow! Ow! Taranee screamed suddenly, catching us all off guard. Mrs Hale quickly let her go, with a questioning look on her face.

Taranee moved gently, tears in her eyes as she was released. She wrapped shaking arms around herself, and said in a quivering voice, "That really hurt..."

"What? What hurt?" I asked unable to bear my confusion a second longer.

"My back," Taranee whimpered.

Mrs Hale shot my dad a concerned look, than said, "Taranee, come with me into the kitchen and let me look at your back."

Taranee got up slowly following Mrs. H. I followed too...no way I was staying here...I want to know what's going on too.

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Um, hi...it's me again. I know you said you'd see me this weekend...but something's happened...to Taranee...and I'd kind of just like to hear your voice. Please call me or go to Irma's house to check on your sister."

I took a deep breath, ready to hang up the phone, then added in a voice just above a whisper, "Oh and Peter...I love you."

* * *

**Elyon's POV**

Cornelia was in a mopey mood. When I asked her what was wrong she told me all about how she was worried about Peter.

Four days with no word from your boyfriend is a long time.

I really feel bad for her and also really jealous. There's one guy I think is perfect, but could never be with. So when I'm with the girls and their boyfriend's, I'm always a fifth wheel.

To lift both our spirits, we decided to spend the day shopping – just like the old days. But our plans morphed from being just a good idea into a great idea when we decided to call up the girls and use the time getting ready for the wedding. We could pamper ourselves and then be relaxed and ready for Saturday.

We thought we could meet up with the girls at the mall and start with facials and make-overs. By the time we left we'd all feel zen and relaxed. Then we could get our accessories, you know stockings, purses and a garter for Irma.

For a moment the old Cornelia broke through as she smiled with excitement about our plans.

Refreshed with the promise of a light-hearted day surrounded by our friends we began getting ready to go out.

Cornelia began calling our friends while I finished doing my hair in the bathroom.

"Elyon!"

My best friend is such a drama queen!

"What?" I yelled back, just as Cornelia threw the door open.

"Come on, we've got to go!

"Yeah I know but the mall will still be there when I finish my hair, hold-"

"No, we're not going to the mall, we're going to the hospital. My mom's taking Taranee now," Cornelia began to babble, "We've got to go, meet them there..."

Oh my god.

* * *

******Cheers!**


	23. Take Care Taranee

**Oh yeah, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, the plot is totally a work of my twisted little mind...**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Take Care Taranee**

**Hay Lin's POV**

I waited for a sign of the other girls until the last bell rang, but I was the only one here today. As I finally headed to class I checked my phone for any missed messages or texts. Nothing. Zip. Nada.

It's the last day of school, I guess I should have known.

I hate being alone. I don't do lonely well.

It took forever for lunch to arrive, hopefully Eric came to school today. Why isn't anyone answering my calls?

**Taranee's POV**

I really hate this place.

I mean, I know I need to be here and I know I'll get to leave soon...but being here twice in two days is a little much.

"Hey," Irma came in carrying two steaming cups. One she handed to me, one she kept for herself. For a second she stared at me, I remembered that my lip was still split, my eye was black and swollen and part of my face was bruised. Add the deep bruises on my back and I had a complete set.

"Do I look horrendous?" I asked.

Irma managed a small smile and said almost convincingly, "Nah, you look great."

Something about the way she said great...

"Uh huh," I said as I lifted the cup to my mouth. The soothing scent of chocolate told me she'd brought me hot cocoa before I took my first sip.

Gotta love best friends – they bring you chocolate to cheer you up.

"No really...it's just that I remember being the one in the hospital bruised and beaten."

"Oh, yeah. That's right the whole Martin incident." Or should I say incidents. Now it was my turn to stare at Irma.

"You know, I think you're my new hero, because you didn't just let him make you a victim. Every time he attacked, you fought back until you won. I don't know if I have that kind of strength to ever stand up to my mom when it really matters."

Irma sat down in a chair across from me, and said somberly, "I don't know Taranee, I think you're pretty strong. I don't think I could even process the idea of having to leave home. I'm so dependent on my family for support. My life would be hell right now if my parents hadn't been so supportive...I don't even want to think about it."

We both went silent, each lost in our thoughts.

**Irma's POV**

"So," breaking the silence, I asked, "did they tell you anything while I was gone?"

"Nope nobody's been back in-"

"Taranee!" Hay Lin and Elyon sobbed in unison as they burst into the room. Gloomy-faced, Cornelia followed a few steps behind.

I watched Taranee's face brighten as three of our friends joined us. There really is strength in numbers. I felt stronger...safer...from just their presence. I thought to myself all we need now is Will to get here to have the complete set.

No sooner than I thought it, Will slipped into the room before the door could close, completing our gathering.

Elyon and Hay had flown immediately to the bedside and were peppering Taranee with questions. Cornelia has never been good with hospitals, so it was no surprise that she hung back looking queasy just being in the hospital.

Will took up a spot at the foot of the bed and asked in a clear voice cutting through the Hay and Elyon's murmured inquiries, "What happened?"

Taranee looked lost and ashamed. I could tell that the thought of rehashing the details of the beating for a fourth time today was not easy.

"Tee, I can explain it if you want," I offered. Everyone's eyes went from Taranee to me and back again as she answered.

"No. I'll tell them."

Our friends already knew that Mrs. Cook had attacked Taranee the day before. But none of us, not even the doctors had gotten the full details – that Mrs. Cook had not just used her hands and fists but had kicked Taranee as she huddled on the floor. At some point she had grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the door and used it to beat her too. It was scary to think how badly Taranee could have been hurt if Nigel hadn't jumped in to protect her. Sadly he was still too late to save Taranee from two cracked ribs and deeply bruised kidneys.

The deep bruising of Taranee's back and kidneys hadn't shown up when she was first brought to the hospital. But with time, the internal bruising and blood had put pressure on her kidneys causing additional inflammation. They had immediately admitted Taranee and after an MRI, had hooked her up to an IV of anti-inflammatory drugs and antibiotics.

At this point we weren't sure how long they'd be keeping her or what affect all of this would have on her court appointment tomorrow. But we were pretty sure there was something serious that we hadn't been told yet, because Mrs. H and the doctor hadn't come back to the room for quite a while.

They had even pulled Nigel away for another interview about the attack. Caleb had left with my dad, why they left or when they'd be back was unknown. So until the other girls came, it had just been me and Taranee...waiting.

Cornelia fell into the chair closest to the door, she still looked a little green. Hay Lin was not content to take one of the open chairs but gently crawled onto the very edge of the bed and wrapped her arm around Taranee, offering wordless comfort in her warm hug.

Will shook her head, then asked, "So are you okay? When will you be able to go home?"

At the mention of the word 'home', tears began to roll slowly down Taranee's cheeks.

Not realizing her mistake, Will began to stammer, "Wha...wha...what's wrong?"

This time I stepped into help Tee out.

"Uh, Will, you don't know this yet, but Taranee's not planning on going back home."

Tentatively, Will asked, "Ever? So that's a good thing right? She'll be able to stay with you or Hay's family right?"

"Um, no she's going to apply for emancipation. The court date is tomorrow."

"Wow," chimed Hay, "boy did I miss a lot by going to school today."

Oh man! I had forgot that today was the last day of school! Taranee, Caleb, and Nigel with me had completely missed our chance to clean out our lockers and say good-bye for the summer.

"You went to school today?" Cornelia pipped up, staring over the foot of the bed at Hay Lin like she was some sort of alien.

"Cornelia! Hay! Focus!" Will all but begged. I was sort of glad I hadn't said anything about the lockers.

"Why can't she just get one of your parents as her guardian?"

"No," Taranee answered Will, "Because if I miss any check-in because of our Guardian responsibilities, my mom could use it as ammunition at not just me but them. If I'm at Irma's house they could even try to take her baby."

My stomach sank as hard and fast as it did the first time I heard that piece of news. It didn't get any better the second time around. Taranee sniffed and bit her lip trying to hold back a fresh wave of tears.

"Oh man Taranee, I'm sorry. I didn't know...I didn't mean," Will moved to the side of the bed, taking Taranee's hand. I thought she would start crying too.

Elyon had quietly moved from the bedside to the window. There she stood still and quiet a look of total horror on her face. I could only imagine what she was thinking...would she still come back to be with us or would all of this craziness convince her that it would be better to stay in nice quiet Meridian?

"Elyon...are you OK?" I asked softly, I think everyone but me had forgotten she was here with us. I wanted to remind the other girls that we need to help her handle all this news.

With wide eyes, Elyon nodded slowly. We watched as her mouth opened slightly as her face twisted as about to speak, but not a sound came out. Then as if she thought better of it, she closed her mouth and walked out of the room without saying a word.

"I'll go," Cornelia sighed, then added, "Elyon cries from watching After School Specials, so I know this is all a lot for her to handle.

"Tell me about it," Taranee agreed somberly.

"Um Taranee," Will started, as she pulled an envelope out of the pocket of her cargo pants, "I'm giving this back to you."

It was the envelope with the $7,238 that Taranee had generously given to her yesterday. Seeing the envelope in Will's hand, Taranee began to shake her head.

"No Will, I gave that to you."

"Listen Taranee, I think with everything going like it is, you're going to need your savings more than me. I mean just think for a minute, I've got someplace to stay and a job – granted I'll won't be rich, but I have a place to call home and a source of income."

Will had a point, her part time job at the pet shop and being able to stay with our families were two points in her favor. While Taranee had no idea where she would be staying after tomorrow's court appearance and she'd never had a job.

For that matter... I've never had a job either.

Taranee thought about it for a second then nodded and accepted the envelope back, then set it on the table beside her bed.

Cornelia all but dragged a teary-eyed Elyon back into the room. Elyon peaked out from behind Cornelia as if she were afraid the boogeyman was going to jump out and grab her.

"Come on, Elyon," Cornelia groused clinching Elyon's hand. "We all understand, it's okay to cry."

At Cornelia's words, Elyon's face wrinkled up as she burst into a fresh rain of tears, sobbing, "But I don't want her to see me crying...I don't want to make it worseeeee.."

Man, I never realized just how good a set of lungs that girl has, cause her voice seemed to bounce off the walls and suddenly Taranee's rooms seemed two sizes smaller.

I watched Cornelia roll her eyes as she wrapped her arm around the petite blond.

"Shhh, it's okay," Cornelia soothed as she patted her back. Hay Lin and Will moved in and began patting her too.

Taranee and I just stayed out of the way. Taranee because she'd been ordered to stay still until the doctor came back and me because I'm not the person to go to if you're crying and upset. I'm more the girl to see if you need a good joke or smart alec comeback.

When Elyon's crying, finally slowed (and did I mention that the girl can wail?) she peaked up at Taranee and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

I was amazed as Taranee gave a small but genuine smile and said, "Don't worry about it.

I added, "Yeah, you have no idea how much crying has been going around lately. You'll need to cry a little longer just to catch up."

At that everyone, including Elyon broke into a smile.

As the mood in the room was now lighter, Will began to tell us about Matt's plan as we waited for Mrs. Hale and the doctor to return.

We finished catching up on Will's day and all of the excitement at my house, but still no Mrs. Hale. Our stomachs began to growl, so Hay and I made a run to the vending machines.

We snacked and talked about Saturday. Even with all of this tragedy going on, one positive thing was coming out of it – we would all be at the wedding.

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

My mom talked to the doctor for such a long time, we ran out of things to do. We switched on the television and we watched American Idol in silence as we waited.

I could tell that Irma was concerned about why Caleb hadn't come back or called. She checked her phone every two minutes, finally she stopped putting it back into her pocket and just kept it in her hand to make it easier to glance at the screen.

"Caleb...where are you?" She muttered as she checked the phone just before 8 pm.

Then I remembered I hadn't seen or talked to Peter since Monday. It was only two days but it seemed like an eternity. I wanted so badly to see him, hear his voice, just to know he was okay.

I guess the other girls were wondering the same thing about their respective boyfriend's as each began checking their respective cell phone. I mean where were Matt, Eric and for that matter Nigel? Wasn't he here in the hospital too? Shouldn't he have come and check on Taranee by now?

When my mom and Dr. Signh came into the room, we let out a collective sigh of relief.

Looking first at Taranee's chart, the doctor said, "Well let's see how you are doing now." Then he came over and placed one hand on her wrist and quickly took her pulse. Dr Signh pulled out a small light and flashed it in Taranee's eyes and sort of hummed, "Ummhmm."

While the doctor gave Taranee a quick once over, a nurse came in and began preparing her other arm for a blood draw.

As the nurse wrapped the plastic band around her arm, the doctor began, "Well Taranee, after talking with Mrs. Hale at length we are going to release you tonight."

Taranee's face lit up like a Christmas tree, but before she could say a word, the doctor continued, "Mind you, I think it would be best if you stayed on an IV for a few more hours, I am certain that discharging you will not impede you in anyway...as long as you take it easy for the next week and return for follow-up care. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Taranee squealed.

"Also, you will need oral anti-inflammatory meds," he continued, "to aid your healing. I can't stress enough how precarious the condition of your kidneys is right now. We will need to keep a close eye on you, because the worse case scenarios are not pretty. We want to see you make a 100% recovery."

Of course, Taranee picked up on 'worse case' and asked, "Worse case? What else could go wrong?"

"Well kidneys are very important for cleaning waste from blood, the very worse case is that damaged kidneys could shut down and send you into renal failure. If that happens you could die, or need dialysis or a transplant. Less that worse case scenario, damaged kidneys could prevent you from having kids later in life. I know that's not a concern for you now, but you're so young it would be a shame to see you loose your options before you even had a chance at a full life."

Taranee gulped and my stomach dropped for her. She really didn't deserve this.

She nodded intently as the doctor droned on through her medication schedule and return visits, as well as what symptoms would mean she need to be brought back to the emergency room.

My mom began herding us out of the room as the doctor moved to leave, saying, "Let's give Taranee a minute to get dressed."

When we finally walked out the front door of the hospital, my dad was parked by the door in our Expedition SUV. Good thing too, it seats 8. I didn't know when my mom called him or what she did with her car.

It was 9:30 pm at night when we pulled out of the hospital parking lot and 10:00 pm when we got to Irma's house. My nerves had been would so tight all day, I had thought I would be ready to go home and pass out. But for some reason I wasn't even the slightest bit sleepy. And from what I could tell none of the other girls were ready for bed.

As Taranee climbed the stairs, Irma's mom looked at us and asked, "Did any of you eat yet?"

"We each had a candy bar at around 8:00 – Hay Lin wouldn't let us have anything else from the machines because we have to fit into our dresses on Saturday," Will huffed.

"Well I have an idea...why don't you all go and get some of Irma's pajamas and have a sleep over with Taranee and Irma. I'll go and fix you all a 'light' meal. Is that okay, Hay?" Mrs. Lair asked with a twinkling smile.

Hay Lin beamed with her own 100 watt smile as she nodded yes.

The girls waited at the bottom of the stairs as my mom and dad took turns giving me hugs and kisses, then turned to leave waving goodbye to Mrs. Lair. That's when I remembered, my mom's car and asked, "Hey mom, do you have to go back to the hospital to get your car?"

"Oh, honey, I drove home and rode back with your dad once I had convinced the doctor to discharge Taranee."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You convinced him to let her out of the hospital...why?"

"Because Taranee's court date tomorrow is an emergency session, its her one and only opportunity to get emancipated. If she doesn't show up, no matter how serious the reason, I'm pretty sure the judge will side with her mother. The judge needs to see Taranee and hear from her mouth what's been going on. Emancipation is not easy to obtain, you have to overwhelmingly convince the judge that it is in your best interest."

"Um," Hay Lin interrupted, "Mrs. Hale, does Taranee have a chance? I mean they wouldn't make her go back there...would they?"

"Girls, Taranee has a very good chance, I wouldn't be handling her case otherwise. No parent should treat their flesh and blood the way Taranee has been treated. And even though today has been long and stressful it has a good point: Teresa Cook will not be able to deny the inhumane damage she did to her daughter. A severe injury like this and Taranee's outstanding school and volunteer records almost guarantee her request will be granted. But she has to show up."

"But what abo-"

"Girls, that's enough for tonight, Liz needs some rest so she can walk all over Teresa Cook tomorrow. So stop worrying and go up stairs and keep Taranee company," Mrs. Lair directed as she came back into the room holding a plate with cheese and crackers in one hand and a bowl of grapes in the other.

"Here take this upstairs and let Taranee get a little food in her before you all go to sleep. I'll make up the couches for two of you. One of you can stay with Taranee.

My parents called out their good-night wishes and closed the door behind them. Will and I each grabbed a dish and headed up the stairs.

"I'll bring up some hot chocolate for you girls," Mrs. Lair called as we retreated out of sight.

******Cheers!**


End file.
